rIN'S pSYCHOTIC lOVE sTORY
by Hatsunation
Summary: Life WAS perfect. Until she showed up. She was psychotic. She was a killer. She was my sister. She was in love with me. She was... Rin Kagamine: The girl who ruined my life. Rated T for suggestive themes, gore, and intense situations. Miku x Len at first but Rin x Len later.
1. vENETIAN rED sURPRISE

"Life is good," I said to my friend, Kaito, on our way to class.

He shrugged, "It would be good for me if I had a girl friend. You're lucky you have Miku."

I smirked, fully knowing that Kaito had always been jealous of me, "You'll find one someday. How about Meiko? She's…. decent."

Kaito looked at me wide eyed, "Are you kidding me? She spends more time testing her… toys than taking tests in class! She'd be a scary girlfriend!"

"At least she'd have experience," I snickered.

He shook his head disapprovingly, "You're sick."

We opened up the door to our classroom to see a bunch of chattering noobs scattered about the place. Before I could take a full step inside I felt myself get tackled, followed by the high pitched screeching of my name.

I stumbled back from the sudden hug attack from Miku. She looked up at me with her big glassy teal eyes.

"Len! There you are! I was worried you might have been sick or something!" She squealed.

I patted her soft hair, "Relax Meeks, I was running a bit late."

Kaito appeared next to Miku and whispered, "You know Miku, I would never make you worry if you were _my_ girlfriend."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "No way! Lenny-kun is mine forever!" She proceeded to hug me more tightly.

A short haired brunette sauntered over, "Yo! You two need to go get a room!" She gave her joke a nice hearty laugh.

An older girl with long pink hair placed her hand on Meiko's shoulder and sighed, "Really Meiko, there's a time and place for your obscene 'jokes' and it's most certainly not here."

Meiko gave her a cheeky smile, "Come on Luka! Don't be a *beep* at the *beep*!"

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Meiko make the fatal mistake in trying to give Luka a noogie as Kaito continued to plead Miku to be his girlfriend.

"I hope things never change," I whispered to myself.

The teacher stepped in front of the class and clapped her hands together, "Class, settle down! I have an announcement to make!"

My posse quickly broke apart and we all quickly scurried to our seats.

She cleared her throat, "It may be a bit sudden, but we have a new student! Please be kind and don't say anything rude."

She gave us a firm look and called out towards the door, "Alright, come on in."

Kaito leaned over to me and whispered, "Hey Len, if the new kid is a girl cuter than Miku, can I have Miku?"

"Yeah right," I snorted, "Besides, wouldn't you want them since they'd be cuter?"

He opened his mouth to reply but remained silent when he gazed to the front of the classroom where the transfer student was standing. I then realized that the room was completely silent.

Quiet enough to hear a pencil tip snap.

I looked towards the front of the room and saw why.

Standing in a punk version of our school's uniform was a girl with short blonde hair with a black ribbon atop her head. Her bangs were riddled with various black and red hairclips in efforts to keep the majority of her overgrown bangs out of her bright blue eye. I say eye because her right eye was concealed with a white bandage type eye patch. The weirdest part of her appearance was the stitches. On every visible joint was a thick line of crude suture. Around the eye patch was also a circle of the thread. The most noticeable of the patch job was the lines of thread extending from the corners of her mouth, giving the appearance of a very creepy smile.

The girl was currently staring down at the floor picking at the ring of stitches on her left wrist.

"M-my n-name…" She stammered, "I-is K-ka-ga-mi-ne R-Rin."

She gave a short bow, "I-it's n-nice t-to m-meet y-you…."

I immediately sensed everyone's eyes swivel over to at the mention of the name _Kagamine_. They probably are thinking this chic is my cousin or something. As much as I would like to deny it with complete confidence… I couldn't. I couldn't help but feel like I knew her from somewhere.

Everyone switched their gaze back to her when they saw her look up; her icy blue eye staring directly at me.

"Len? Is that you?" She asked, no longer stuttering.

I stupidly asked, "Who me?"

I gave myself a mental face palm. That was so stupid!

Her stitched smile morphed into a wider, more demented grin, "It _is _you!"

She darted to me with surprising speed and squeezed me tightly.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked cautiously.

She pulled away and pointed to herself with a bit of a disappointed look in her eye, "It's me, Rin, your twin sister."

Waves of memories instantly flooded my mind. It had been nine years since I had last seen her.

This was Rin. _My_ Rin. But… Why am I uneasy?


	2. oNYX sOUL

The class persisted in staring… boring holes into my very being. Thankfully, the teacher cleared her throat and the class looked her way.

"Well then, Kagamine-san, why don't you come back to the front of the room so the class can ask some questions?" The teacher said more like a command than a suggestion.

"Of course! My apologies," Rin said with a sudden vigor.

"She trotted back to the front of the room and spun around to face everyone, her black skirt flaring up a smidge in the process.

"So… any questions?" She asked sweetly.

Every hand shot up, including my own.

The teacher stared wide eyed at the sea of hands, "We can't spend all of class answering questions, so you'll have to ask later at your leisure."

Not a single hand dropped, but a few rose higher or were joined by another hand belonging to the same person.

"The teacher scanned the room, "XXXX! You may ask your question."

A dorky kid with glasses stood up, "What happened to your face?"

The teacher gave him a harsh glare, "Manners!"

Rin, on the other hand, was completely emotionless.

"I was a test subject," She answered bluntly.

I looked at her with disbelief; when the heel did this happen?

I strained to raise my hand higher.

The teacher looked across the room again, "XXX! You can ask a question _politely_."

A gangru girl with colorful hair stood up, "Why do you have a chainsaw strapped to your back?"

I noticed for the first time the gleaming four foot long chainsaw fastened to her back with what looked like to be surgical gauze.

To this question, Rin smiled, "It's a bit of the comfort item to me. It makes me feel safe knowing that I can kill anyone in this room who gives me trouble."

The girl grimaced, "is the supposed to be a threat?"

Rin gave a small (and possibly psychotic) smirk, "Only if you take it personally."

The girl tightened her hands into fists, but sat down.

I couldn't believe how Rin was acting; it's like she's a completely different person!

"Alright," The teacher said a bit uneasily, "XXXXXX, it's your turn to ask…"

A jock kid stood up, "What school did you come from?"

Rin switched from her psychotic demeanor to her previous sweet one, "Oh! I've never been to school before~!"

"Then where did-," He began but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Only one question per person~," Rin said with a smile.

The jock irritably sat down.

"Well then!" The teacher said nervously, "Last question?"

I strained with all my might to raise my hand as high as possible.

"Hm… You may ask, Len, since you look like you're about to pop your arm out your socket," The teacher joked cautiously.

No one laughed.

I stood up slowly as I felt the whole class stare at me.

"Well?" Rin said with a cheerful tone.

"W-where have you been since you left?" I asked, cursing silently for stuttering.

She gave what should have been a warm smile, but was warped into a murderous grin because of the stitches on the corners of her mouth, "I'm glad you asked _Len_. Up to this day before I 'left' home, I've been living in a mental asylum."

_Sorry the chapters for this story are so short!_

_I originally wrote this in a notebook so the 5 pages this took up are only 2 pages in Word =.=_

_This world is so depressing like that._

_But maybe these chapters will get longer since I keep stopping them for unnecessary cliff hangers :3_


	3. gHOST wHITE pURITY

_OMFG! I am getting a scary amount of fans for this story!_

_I expected it to be more Eh, but 5 story alerts within the first 2 hours of release?_

_I love you guys, but seriously, review._

* * *

><p>Class ended rather quickly after that. The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about what Rin had said.<p>

"_Up to this day before 'left' home, I've been living in a mental asylum."_

Why? I couldn't even begin to fathom an answer. Why?

"Is something wrong?" A sweet voice asked.

I looked up and saw Miku with a worried expression etched on her face.

"It's nothing," I assured.

"Is that person- I mean, your sister troubling you?" Miku persisted.

I glanced off to the side, "Just a bit…"

"Eh? How so?" Miku asked a bit surprised.

Before I could reply, a boisterous yell interrupted.

"Yo! Miku!" Meiko yelled as she tromped over to us, "Looks like you have competition!"

Miku cocked her head ever so sweetly, "What do you mean?"

"You know, since Len's sister showed up he might decide to ditch you to 'reconnect' with her," Meiko stated.

"Yeah right! She's a creep!" I yelled defensively.

"Oh! You're so mean! I can already feel my heart breaking! Someone call a doctor!" Meiko wailed sarcastically.

"Kagamine-san may be… different from who you remember, but she's still your sister!" Miku fumed.

"I know it was kind of mean to call her a creep, but I hardly recognize her," I explained, "Before she wasn't…."

"Homicidal?" Meiko filled in.

"Stitched?" Miku suggested.

"Different," I confirmed.

"Well," Meiko decreed, "You should at least talk to her; since it's pretty obvious no one likes her. You go comfort her or something."

I just sighed and said nothing in reply.

Luka suddenly appeared by Meiko's side, "So what's happening here?"

"Little Lenny-kun is being a meanie to his twiny," Miku giggled.

"I can have opinions!" I yelled.

"Aw, Len-Len is getting angry. You must receive divine punishment!" Miku said with a smile.

She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"M-Miku! Knock it off!" I stammered, embarrassed.

Luka smiled, "How sweet."

"I need a boyfriend," Meiko grumbled.

Miku pushed me slightly, "Now go to her!"

"I don't even know where she is!" I complained.

"Kagamine-san just left classroom and went to the stairwell, presumably to the roof," Luka informed.

I remained unmoving.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Meiko stomped, "Go!"

She shoved me forward, causing me to stumble slightly.

I grumbled, but started walking. With a sudden realization, I turned around and pointed at them.

"Why am I the only one who has to go?" I asked suspiciously.

Before they could make an excuse, Luka had grabbed their arms and was dragging them behind us.

I couldn't help but smirk; always leave it to Luka to drag everyone down with me.

Kaito suddenly sprinted out the classroom door in our direction, nearly knocking us over in the progress.

"Hey! Where's Luka taking you?" He inquired.

"On a magical adventure to Candy Mountain," Meiko grunted sarcastically.

Kaito's face lit up, "Do they have ice cream?"

"Of course not you dimwit! They only have fucking candy!" Meiko yelled.

"Aww…" He sighed sadly.

"Eh? We're going to Candy Mountain? I thought Luka was dragging us to the roof." Miku said pointedly.

Meiko face palmed with her free hand.

"You're all idiots…" She muttered.

"Kaito, why don't you come with us?" Luka asked, "The more the merrier."

He shrugged, "Why not?"

We resumed our progress to the roof.

"Hey, Kaito," I began, "Why were you in the classroom so long after class?"

"Just getting some extra help on the homework," Kaito replied.

Meiko flashed him a rape face, "Was your homework to do it with the teacher?"

Luka clamped her hands over Miku's ears, "Innocence is an easily tarnished thing, keep such topics away from Miku."

Meiko placed her hands on her hips, "Oh _come on_. I bet you anything Len and Miku already popped the cherry! They've been together for a year now."

"No we haven't," I answered bluntly.

"Sure," Meiko laughed.

I pushed open the roof door to see the roof stained with the blood written words, "You were warned."

* * *

><p><em>Don't expect super fast releases for this story, all this was all ready pre written it was just a matter of typing it up.<em>

_So..._

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_


	4. dIAMOND sYMPATHY

_Yippee~!_

_This has become my most successful story! It makes me so happy!_

_Thanks for the support and for giving me so many hits in just 2 days!_

_And this was completely my own idea! No help from my bro what so ever!_

Hey, I helped you with her crazy personality!

_Whatevs._

_So do you think I should pop a contest already?_

* * *

><p>We stared in horror. Scattered about the roof were bits and chunks of what was once a human being.<p>

Luka moved her hands to cover Miku's wide, trembling blue eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Meiko ranted, "Who was the genius who started the party without me?"

Luka gave her a disapproving glare.

"It might be a bit rude to say, but I can guess who's behind this," Kaito said quietly.

Murmurs of agreement passed through the group.

"Who _do_ you think did it?" I asked suspiciously.

Luka, Meiko, and Kaito shared a look.

"We believe it could be Kagamine-san," Luka answered for everyone.

My eyes widened with shock, "Rin may be a bit creepy, but she's not a murderer!"

"The words say, 'You were warned.' She also said in class, I quote, 'It makes me feel safe knowing that I can kill anyone in this room who gives me trouble.' Then she also wields a chainsaw, which would explain why the victim was killed in the way. Not to mention that the victim was XXX, the girl who questioned Kagamine-san when she first supplied the threat," Luka said matter of factly, "The evidence in inevitable."

I clenched my fists, "She didn't! You don't have any witnesses!"

"The facts are right there! It's obvious Kagamine-san is the murderer!" Meiko shot back.

"Why don't we ask her?" Miku suggested.

Everyone looked at Miku like she was crazy.

"Who the hell walks up to a psycho and asks them, 'Hey, did you kill XXX? I reeeally wanna know~" Meiko said with disbelief.

Miku pouted, "Doesn't hurt to try!"

"_I_ think it's a great idea Miku!" Kaito exclaimed.

Immediately recognizing this as one of his attempts to get Miku, I quickly answered, "I agree too! We should go now!"

"Yay~! I'm smart!" Miku squealed.

"Suure," Meiko muttered.

Kaito nudged me, "Well then, you should go demonstrate how good Miku's idea is!"

I glared at him, "Coward."

Meiko gave me a shove, "Come on, go!"

I grumbled, but eventually trudged off the roof to the stairs. As I walked down the stairwell, I could hear my footsteps echoing off the walls.

I never realized how empty the school was.

I exited the stairwell to the 3rd floor. Why I decided to search on the floor?

It was rumored to be haunted, so it'd only be natural for a creep like her to 'lurk' there.

I wandered down the empty white hallways searching for any sign of her. At the end of the hallway, I saw one of the classroom doors' slid open. Classroom 9-C: the center of the haunting.

I cautiously looked inside, half expecting to see some poltergeist to jump at me.

Instead, I saw Rin reclined back in a chair in the rear end of the classroom polishing her chainsaw with surgical gauze. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the gauze was stained red.

She looked up at me a bit surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I just need to ask you something," I replied.

I really just want to get out of here….

"What do you want to ask then?" Rin asked politely.

A lot of things.

"Did you… kill someone?" I asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes," She said bluntly.

I couldn't help but be surprised. Why the hell would she kill someone? _And_ admit it so openly?

_Because she's crazy._

I brushed my thoughts aside and asked, "Why?"

"She was being a nuisance in various ways," Rin explained.

"They're still innocent!" I yelled.

"She said she had a crush on you. I couldn't possibly forgive them for that," Rin muttered.

A cocky part of me wanted to say, 'Sorry to break it to you, but most the school does.' But that would be a _very_ bad thing to say, especially with that murderous glint in her eye.

"Why do you care if some chic has a crush on me anyway?" I questioned.

_Because she's crazy~_

To this, Rin smiled, "Because I love you."

"Like a brother, right?" I asked cautiously.

"Well I suppose that too," She pondered.

I was shocked completely. Since when did she have a crush on me? It's kind of ok, just another girl to add to my harem. But this was my sister! My _twin_ sister! I better end this before it goes too far. Or worse, she discovers Miku.

"Listen Rin, you know it would never work out. It'd be incest anyway," I tried to reason.

I could see her eye flare with rage, "Why _can't_ it work out? Why _would_ it matter if it's incest? Why _care_ about what other people think? WHY GIVE A FUCK?"

Danger! Danger!

"It's just... you know… I have a girlfriend!" I blurted out.

Shit! I gave Miku away! I hope she'll forgive me…

Rin blinked, causing the anger to be replaced with sadness, "Who?"

"Um… You know…" I said nervously, "That one girl… from America! Her name is… Tiffany… Nampahc?"

Her face twisted into one of disgust, "That ugly bitch? I thought you would've had better taste."

"She's a great person! Kind of…" I grinned.

Sorry Nampahc-san…

Rin gave me a skeptical look, "Fine, but don't expect her to be around any longer."

"Wait," I wondered, "You're going to kill her?"

* * *

><p><em>BTW Tiffany Nampahc is a real person with an altered name! And I really hate them!<em>

_So review! Feel free to give suggestions, criticism, ect._


	5. dEEP cERISE eMPATHY

_Hello~ Kagamination here!_

_I am extremely happy with the amount of hits I'm getting!_

_If only I could get alot of reviews to! *Hint hint*_

_So here's the story!_

* * *

><p>Running, running, running…<p>

Just running down a hallway.

White forms streak past, bright spots appear and vanish.

Someone is about to die.

What the hell am I supposed to do? I just can't stand around. But what am _I_ supposed to do about it?

I'll just find Luka; where ever she is.

I sprinted up the stairs taking three steps at a time. I really hope Rin didn't kill Nampahc-san, even if she is kind of a bitch.

As I neared the bottom of the stairs I grabbed the railing and used it to launch myself over the remaining steps. I broke into a run and dashed to the cafeteria. Spotting the familiar pink mane of hair, I quickly wove through the crowds until finally reaching her.

"Luka!" I yelled exasperated.

She glanced to see me bending over to catch my breath.

"Did you talk to Kagamine-san?" Luka inquired.

"Yeah," I gasped, "She's gonna kill someone."

Luka's eyes widened, "Who? When? Where? Why?"

"Rin's gonna kill Nampahc-san pretty soon, since as soon as she told me she was going to kill her she ran off. Not sure where, but she is going to because she's jealous," I answered.

"Jealous? How?" Luka asked curiously.

"I kind of told her Nampahc-san was my girlfriend to protect Miku," I explained.

"Well, we best go and do what we can," Luka ushered.

"Where is she anyway, you know, Nampahc-san?" I asked.

"I believe she is currently at her dorm, as I overheard her announcing it," Luka informed.

I nodded and quickly exited the cafeteria with Luka by my side.

After leaving the main building, we traveled across the school grounds to the girls' dorm. The building was made from a bright white rough stone and had many large windows stacking up four times, showing that was the amount of floors the dorm had. Most of the windows had colorful pastel lacy curtains covering them from the inside, but a dorm in the corner of the 3rd floor had the inside of the room concealed with an opaque black fabric.

I awkwardly followed Luka inside the girl's domain.

Indoors, the hallway walls were decorated with ornate beige wallpaper with a flower topped tables lined along the walls.

"Len, Luka whispered, interrupting the silence, "You never told me, but did Kagamine-san kill XXX?"

"Um… yeah…" I replied softly.

I glanced over at Luka to see her eyes clouded over with… disappointment?

"Are you ok, Luka? I asked quietly.

I'm not really sure why we're being quiet, but I guess the intense atmosphere makes you feel the need to.

Luka shook the look from her eyes, "Yes, I'm fine. I was just hoping that perhaps that wouldn't have been the case."

"Why?" I asked, now intrigued.

"Kagamine-san just seemed… misunderstood. Maybe she still is. But I won't pass such a harsh judgment on Kagamine-san just yet," Luka confessed.

Now _I_ feel guilty. Luka likes my own sister more than me. I'd give Rin another chance… but she's obviously crazy! Her personality _and_ mental state would have to change completely.

Then I accidently bumped into the unmoving Luka.

"We're here," Luka announced motioning to the slightly ajar door. I cautiously tapped the door, causing it to swing open revealing the stomach retching scene inside.

Inside, the room and its' contents were stained a sickening red. Unlike the roof, the body of Nampahc-san was still intact, but her chest was a deep scarlet gauge filled with a glistening pool of blood. Her face was tainted with blood splatters and was stiff with terror.

Luka pulled on my arm and pointed to the waste bin.

Above the bin was a sign pointing down to it that read, 'Random Crap.' Upon closer inspection, I noticed a blood heart resting on top of the various objects inside.

So Rin's trying to say Nampahc-san's feelings are random crap? Lovely.

"So… Rin kills people with meaning," I suggested.

"It appears so," Luka noted quietly.

"Let's get out of here, this place is making me sick," I said.

"Agreed," Luka said as we walked out the room, "We should also make an anonymous report about this."

"Why anonymous?" I questioned.

"You wouldn't want to be pestered by the school, would you?" Luka reasoned.

"I guess not," I agreed, "But are we going to tell the school that Rin _was_ behind this?"

Luka pondered this for a few minutes before saying, "No, I believe by not getting Kagamine-san involved would be the best way _not_ to endanger school faculty. But we will discourage such actions to her and maybe Kagamine-san will listen."

I thought we should send Rin right back to the loony crack shack she came from. I had no idea Luka was so empathetic.

"So are we going to tell everyone else?" I asked.

Luka shook her head, "They all just about have low opinions of Kagamine-san as it is. I hope for them to at least give her a chance."

Here I was thinking Luka was cold hearted and judgmental.

"But," Luka said pointing to me, "You need to give Kagamine-san a chance or everyone else will be distrusting of her."

"What?" I exclaimed, "How am I supposed to give her a chance when I know she's a psychopath?"

"Wouldn't you want a chance if you were misunderstood?" Luka pointed out.

"I suppose," I muttered.

"Then go find her," Luka smiled.

I nodded and took off to the school leaving Luka behind.

As I ran I could hear a voice softly whisper, "New target found."

* * *

><p><em>Bwahaha, aren't I evil writing ridiculously short chapters with so many delicious cliff hangers?<em>

_But PLEASE REVIEW!_

_You're killing me with your lack of comments! It's all I look forward to in my life!_

_I'm being serious when I say this._

_So... _


	6. dARTMOUTH iNSANITY

_Kagamination here by presents the shortest chapter ever!_

_Hoorah, yippee, whatever._

_=o= To be honest I had a bit of a writers block for this chapter, and writing this in school while doing science experiments and audtioning monologues is just a smidge distracting._

_But someone guessed my enemies last name! And now they will explode into fury and die._

_But anyway, here's the chapter._

* * *

><p>Why am I running everywhere these days? At least I'm getting better stamina… And why does Luka never tell me where Rin is?<p>

I groaned as I entered the school building that had a swarm of students exiting to go to the dorms for the night. I shoved through earning a few glares and curses in the process.

Even though classes were over for the day, I still had a feeling Rin would be inside.

I ventured through the hallways before finally finding Rin gazing out a window, juts watching the students leave.

"Hey…" I called out, hoping she wouldn't hear me.

She quickly turned around to face me.

And she looked really happy.

Rin smiled, "Len!"

"Hi-," I began to say but was cut off with surprise as Rin gave me a tight hug.

"I got rid of that bitch so now we can be together!" Rin elated.

"But," I said as I was trying to shove her away, "We're still related."

"You shouldn't obsess over such a small detail," She murmured, "It'll make you go crazy."

Oh the irony.

Ignoring the obvious fact that I didn't want her hugging me, Rin squeezed me more tightly and buried her face in my chest.

I still want to push her away, but she looks kind of cute like that.

Wait, what am I think?

"Um… Rin? Can you… kind of… get off?" I said while trying to pushing her away.

"Your heart beat sounds soothing…" Rin whispered.

….Creepy….

I gave one last shove and finally managed to pry her off. I kept my hands on her shoulders so she shouldn't try to hug me again.

"You should go to sleep… you had a long day?" I said while wondering if killing two people in one day classifies as tiring.

"Fine," Rin answered a bit angrily.

We can still walk back together," I offered.

Rin's face immediately lit up with happiness, but the stitches warped into more of a malicious smile.

"Yes!" She agreed happily.

Rin grabbed my hand and began dragging/ leading me down the hallway.

Once outside, I saw Miku innocently standing beside a tree; waiting perhaps.

She watched me get dragged past and looked a bit surprised.

But just for a split second, she looked absolutely murderous.

* * *

><p><em>So, please review! I was very happy with the amount I had last chapter and it's making my brother very angry.<em>

_Oh ho ho~!_

_But! I wish to do a contest! Not sure how it will work out, but tell me what kind of contest you want!_

_The prize will be spoilers :3_


	7. jET tHREATS

_Hello!_

_Sorry I took a bit of time with updating, but Skyrim distracts me very easily._

_Yes, I play Skyrim. Woot for Bretons!_

_So here I present to you this chapter~!_

_But please make sure you take the poll on my profile about this story! It's VERY important!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up…. Come on, wake up…"<em>

_I groaned and opened my eyes to see Rin peering down at me._

"_Wha… Wait! What are you doing here?"I yelled._

"_Why wouldn't I be here?" Rin asked, "It's our wedding."_

_In horror I noticed her wearing a lacy white bridal dress._

"_When did this happen?"I screamed horrified._

"_Just after you proposed to me~! All your friends were against it but they shouldn't be too much trouble now," Rin smiled._

_I looked past her and saw Miku dangling in the air in a contorted position attached to strings. I then noticed everyone else in a similar fashion._

"_Are they dead?" I asked hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer._

"_Of course! I couldn't have them interfering. After all, it's so much easier to control people when their dead," Rin answered with a delusional grin._

_I quickly jumped up and stumbled backwards away from her, "You're insane!"_

_Rin gave me a smirk, "Everyone is one way or another."_

_I quickly turned around and began sprinting down the checkered aisle. _

_As I ran I could hear Rin's demented laughter echoing off the walls screaming, "You can't run forever Len! You'll come back to me eventually!"_

"_Get away from me!" I yelled desperately._

_With a crack, the black and white flooring crumbled away beneath me and I slowly tumbled into the fiery abyss bellow._

I woke up with a start feeling beads of sweat roll off my face. I rolled over to face my bedside table and squinted at my alarm clock, 7: 18.

Time to wake up.

I slipped out from under my bed sheets and yawned as I opened the curtains covering the window.

I turned out and saw _her_ sitting at my desk.

"How did you get in here?" I hollered.

"I picked the lock," Rin answered bluntly.

I gave her a suspicious look, "Well get out."

"Cannot complete action," Rin said.

Well she said that kind of weird….

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

"Communicating with other humans is bad for your health," Rin responded emotionlessly.

Why is she talking like that all of a sudden?

"_You're _bad for my health, so get out," I muttered.

"Cannot complete action," Rin repeated.

I clenched my fists angrily, "I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now. So I'll say it one more time. _Get out._"

"Cannot complete action," Rin restated.

I marched forward and reached out for her wrist, only to be intercepted by her other hand. She gripped my arm and began crushing it slowly so it felt like there was a million tiny needles poking into me.

When did she get so strong?

"Damn, Rin let go!" I yelled as I tried to pull away.

"Only if you stay away from Sakaine Meiko, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka, and _especially _Hatsune Miku," Rin said poisonously.

Does she know about Miku or something?

"No way, their my friends. Why should I listen to you?" I grumbled trying to ignore the pressure on my arm.

"Because your arm will snap in about 30 seconds if you don't," Rin threatened.

"Fine…" I said at last, "Can I at least explain this to them?"

"No," Rin glared, "If you even say one thing to anyone of _them_, I'll guarantee they'll have worse injuries than a broken arm."

After one last intense look, she finally released my arm from her crushing grip.

I rubbed my arm in an effort to ease the pain shooting through it.

"Well, I'll see you in class!" Rin said sweetly as she pranced out.

I really hope this doesn't end up turning into that nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>So that's it!<em>

_Remeber to take the poll and REVIEW!_

_I mean that!_


	8. cOQUELICOT pOISON

_H3110 p30p13!_

_Cn u ctu11y r3d thi5?_

_101! I d0n't 3xp3ct u 2, but I th0ught it'd b fun 2 \/\/rit3 1ik3 thi5._

_So back to normal English! _

_Thanks for the reviews and the poll responders, but I need more! Why?_

_Cuz I'm a greedy girl :3_

_But if any of you readers are Len fan girls then you will enjoy the opening scene :3_

_And I'm not a Len fan girl *SHOCK!*_

After a sigh of relief I pulled off my sleep clothes and put on my uniform but held off on the shirt so I could give myself an examination.

I stood in front of my mirror and gazed at my fading four pack.

Gah, why am I getting so chubby? I need to start working out again… Miku would like that.

With a mutter I pulled my shirt on and grabbed my school bag as I headed out the door.

"Mourning' Len!" I heard someone say.

I looked to my right and saw Kaito standing beside my door.

I wonder how long he's been there….

"Ah, hey…" I called to him as I walked down the hallway.

Dude, don't talk to me…

"So what's up? You didn't happen to dump Miku last night, did you?" Kaito persisted.

"Wait, what makes you think I dumped Miku?" I yelled angrily.

"Well she seemed a bit sad last night, but when I asked she acted like nothing was wrong," Kaito answered.

"Maybe it's because nothing was wrong," I muttered.

"Aw, well anyway, how are things between you and Kagamine-san?" Kaito asked.

Shit, I forgot I'm not supposed to talk to him.

I glanced up and down the hallway for any sign of her and finally whispered to him, "She came in my room this morning and threatened to break my arm if I didn't agree not to talk to you."

Kaito gave me a confused look, "Why would she do that?"

"Because she has a crush on me," I explained.

Kaito gave a dramatic gasp and in a girly voice he screamed, "Twincest? So scandalous!"

"Why are you acting so gay?" I hissed.

Kaito laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I was thinking about how Meiko would say something like that."

I face palmed, "Don't act like that again… _never_ again."

"Of course," Kaito reassured.

As we walked I could feel an intense feeling on the back of my head.

That has to be Rin…

"Well, see you around," I muttered and walked quickly ahead of him.

As soon I exited the dorm I broke into a run, not for any real reason, but it felt refreshing.

Until I nearly pummeled someone into the ground.

With an 'oof' of surprise, XX Mysterious fell backwards and hit the damp grass.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, are you ok?" I asked.

A girl with long golden hair tied up in two ringlets on each side looked up at me with sweet magenta eyes, "Oh! I'm fine, really."

I held my hand out to her, which she took, and helped her up to her feet.

Upon closer inspection I noticed she was a bit out of proportion since she was so short and… well her boobs were really big.

"I'm Suzune Miyazaki. You can just call me Miyazaki," She smiled.

"I'm-" I began to say.

"Kagamine Len?" Miyazaki filled in with a giggle, "Almost everyone knows you."

"Right…" I said a bit uneasily.

After a while Miyazaki quickly said, "I'm sorry! That was rude. My humblest apologies for interrupting."

Where the heck do chics like this come from? She's perfect! …..Not nearly as perfect as Miku, but close.

"No, it's nothing," I reassured, "So do you want to go to class together?"

"I'd love to!" Miyazaki grinned.

We began making our progress towards the school and Miyazaki began rambling about anything that she saw.

"So!" I quickly interjected, "Where is your class?"

"Right next to yours," Miyazaki informed.

How does she know where my class is….?

Once we arrived at her classroom she turned to me, "Thanks so much for accompanying me to my class. You're a really sweet guy."

"Uh… no problem!" I said giving her a thumbs up.

Miyazaki gave me one last smile and bounded down the hallway.

As I walked down the hallway to my classroom, I noticed people talking and motioning to me.

"YOU WERE TALKING TO THE SCHOOL SKANK?"

I turned to the source of the voice and saw [_them_].

_**Did you notice the brackets around the word 'them'?**_

_**Wanna know what it means?**_

_**CONTEST TIME!**_

_**YES, I had to bold and underline this so you would read this.**_

_**So the contest is that you create your own character to be a part of the story!**_

_**No pictures at all, only written descriptions of your character.**_

_**Make sure you include a little info about their personality, appearance, name, age, ect.**_

_**Top 5 entries get featured in the story.**_

_**Please PM your characters to me along with any questions, concerns, or crisis. **_

_**And the deadline is: March 10**__**th**__**, 2012. 11:59 PM**_

_**That is all :3**_

_But still review~!_


	9. bYZANTIUM vIOLENCE

_It's !_

_Time for the moment you've all been waiting for! The winners of the rIN'S pSYCHOTIC lOVE sTORY cHARA- cONTEST! (That's what I just decided to call it)_

_So here they are in a very particular order! (First is 5__th__, last is 1__st__)_

_BUT! First I'd like to thank all the people who participated for participating!_

_And now the list!_

_Here it is._

_Right below this comment._

_And this comment._

_5__th__ place is….MelancholicBlossom with Feira Yaine_

_4__th__ place is….. TheNextAlice with Minatsuki Kaji!_

_3rd place is….Hikio with Kurotsuki!_

_2__nd__ place is….Falling Raene with Kennedy Fossen_

_And last but not least….. _

_1__st__ place is….Halios Mililious with Lucxis!_

_And I'd like to finish up with an honorable mention to I log in later me on iPod with Akuji. They were an awesome character but didn't really match up with what we planned, so they're going to be used later :3_

_So here's the story!_

Standing in all their 'glory' was the dreaded Newspaper Crew. They constantly prodded in anyone's and everyone's business. Whenever they showed up it was a definite sign hell was about to break lose.

As if it already hadn't.

The yell had come from a girl with long jet black hair and blood red eyes; she was probably the creepiest member of the crew and the loudest. She was currently pointing an accusing finger at me.

"What skank?" I asked only to be ignored.

Another girl with sterling silver hair began tugging on the girls arm, "Feira-chan! Don't make a scene!"

A different girl stylishly dressed stepped forward and shrugged, "What's wrong with demanding intell, Kuro-chii?"

"People will think you're a crazy weirdo…" Kuro answered quietly.

Both girls immediately jumped back with shock.

"What makes you think you can call me a crazy weirdo?" Feira roared.

"What makes you think I am a crazy weirdo?" The other girl fumed.

"Help me Kennedy-chan!" Kuro squealed as she rushed over to a girl with dark blonde hair tied into a mid length ponytail.

"I really don't want to get involved… but you two need to stop picking on Kuro-chii," Kennedy demanded.

The girl wearing glasses let her shoulder sag, "I wasn't picking on her…"

Feira huffed and turned away, "Kuro-chii better apologize."

Kennedy nudged her expectantly.

"I'm sorry Feira-chan, I didn't mean for you to take it personally. Please forgive me," Kuro pleaded.

"I'll let you off the hook this time," Feira declared.

An older boy stepped in front of the girls and said to me, "Pardon their actions, they can be overly dramatic at times. Now if you'll-"

"LEEEEEEEENNNNN!" I heard a familiar voice screech.

"Miku-!" I began to say but was hug attacked by Miku.

"Len! Is it true you never want to speak with me again?" Miku cried.

"What? When did I say that?" I exclaimed.

"Kagamine-san told me that's what you said!" Miku sniffled.

Ah, why Rin such a nuisance…?

"Forget what she said, Rin tried threatening me to not talk to you, but I could care less," I told her.

A chorus of female voices behind me said, "Aww….."

I felt my face heat up, "Sh-shut up! Get out of here and write a newspaper or something!"

"Oh! But we ARE writing a newspaper! This is juicy stuff, yo!" Minatsuki smirked.

I sighed and slumped my head forward onto Miku's shoulder.

"Teehee~" I heard Miku giggle.

"Keh. Too sugary sweet. Where's that newbie psycho girl? We should interview her," Feira complained.

"I think I remember seeing her-" The boy with white hair began to say but was interrupted for a second time.

"!" I heard a dreadfully familiar voice scream.

I looked up through Miku's curtain of hair to see Rin marching angrily towards me.

Oh shit, I'm sure in for it.

Rin grabbed the back of my shirt roughly and yanked me away from Miku, "What did I tell you about staying away-,"

"It's the psycho chic! Someone hand me a-"

"One sided Twincest? How-"

"So many strangers! Help-"

"Interrupting statement-"

"Everyone calm-"

"Lenny! Don't leeeeaaave meeee-"

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK-"

"I'm hungry… Someone-"

"I'll cut you in two with my-"

"Twincest! Twincest-"

"I'm seriously pissed-"

"Meep! Kennedy-"

"Fuuuuuunda!"

"Ahem," The boy with a white ponytail coughed.

The chaotic hallway immediately fell silent.

"Now that there's order, you may all speak one at a time," He said.

"Way to go Lucxis," The girl with glasses commented.

Rin shot the Newspaper Crew a murderous glare and switched her look back to me, "I told you to stay away from that _thing_."

"Everyone start taking notes," Kennedy ordered.

"Miku isn't a thing, and you're just too bossy," I tried to say confidently but came out a bit squeaky.

Miku began tugging on my sleeve, "Nee, Len, don't you think you're taking this a bit far?"

"No, it's the truth," I told her, then I faced Rin again, "I'm not going to let you tell me who I can and can't talk to, especially some random bitch who showed up out of nowhere."

I have to be high on something right now. There's no way I could have said that to her face…

Rin narrowed her eyes, "I believe a punishment is in order."

For a split second the world seemed frozen and suddenly resumed, except it was different, like a bomb went off.

Miku was screaming her head off, the newspaper crew was writing, flashing pictures, and one of them was… smiling? Then I noticed Rin was holding her chainsaw, except it had blood dripping from the bar nose.

Then I felt an immense stinging pain shooting through my right arm. I looked to see the elbow of my sleeve drenched in blood, but everything past it was gone.

Gone, gone, gone…

My arm is gone…

_And the cliffhangers persist! _

_So how do you like the newspaper crew? Not what you expected?_

_I didn't expect it either X3_

_I didn't even expect Len to lose an arm, and I'm the writer!_

_I'm an evil person aren't I?_

_Well, review~!_


	10. bISQUE dEALS

_Yo, yo, yo! What up my readers! We're already on chapter 10! Double digit party!_

_Have you noticed yet that I always try to make the intro interesting?_

_Well I do try, so you should this. :3_

_So what did you think of Len losing an arm?_

_I got a lot of interesting reviews with people saying things like (I quote):_

"_NOOO LEN'S ARM :O Bah...well anything can happen ^.^"_

"_HAHAHAHAHA wait what? Rin is harming Len? That was unexpected o.o His arm was cut clean o.o hohohoho, you're an evil one alright xD"_

"_WTF Len lost his arm? Crazy!"_

"_Wait. What the? He lost an arm? That was completely unexpected. But I like it. Rin's so crazy O.O its amazing!"_

"_huh, I have to admit, i wasn't expecting him to be attacked... i like how wen Len is attacked, the newspaper crew like, whips out their cameras lol."_

_You make me laugh when I read these :3_

_But I'm surprised no one associated this with the song Fear Garden._

_So much for being Vocaloids fans._

_Now the suspense is over! Here's the story!_

Dazed… Sitting… White… Pain killers…

The boring atmosphere is killing me…

They need boredom killers….

I yawned and looked at my stump of an arm and unconsciously waved my left hand over where the rest was supposed to be.

I just can't fully comprehend that it's _gone._

Must be the pain killers…

The door to the nurse's office slammed open and a teary eyed Miku burst in.

"They told me not to come but I just had to!" Miku wailed, "I feel like this is all my fault!"

"Relax Miku, it's not like I'm paralyzed for life or anything," I said patting her head.

"But imagine how different your life will be without an arm," Miku sniffled.

"I get out of P.E., how is that a bad thing," I laughed.

Miku smacked me in the head, "Stupid! Are you high on pain killers or something?"

I flinched, "I'm an injured person, and you can't just smack me around the place!"

"But idiots need to be smacked around!" Miku argued.

I let out a sigh, "I'm sorry, I just… Blame the pain killers."

Miku smiled and gave me a kiss, "Well, get well soon!"

Suddenly the door opened and we saw the waddling figure of the nurse coming in.

"Wha' are ya doin' in 'ere? Git ou' ya sneak!" The nurse roared.

"Bye Len!" Miku yelled as she dashed out.

I couldn't help but snicker when I thought about how Miku had to squeeze past the nurse because they were so fat.

The nurse pawed the ground with her feet, "Jus' lemme know iffen another won of dos kiddies come in 'ere."

"Kay," I answered as she scuffled out.

Solitude…

But I enjoyed Miku's company.

I let out a sigh and began to lean back down when I bumped into something.

Or rather someone.

XX Mysterious began stroking my head and whispered, "Are you feeling better?"

I quickly whipped around to see Rin sitting on the bed behind me.

I grabbed my chest where my heart was, "What the? When did you get here?"

Rin waved her hand, "Doesn't matter."

"N-nur-," I tried to yell but was silenced by Rin covering my mouth.

"Don't call for her," Rin ordered.

Annoyed with her covering my mouth, I spit into her hand so she'd let go.

Thankfully she did.

Rin looked at her now spit covered palm with a blank face. Then she cocked her head to the side. Then she licked it.

…..

Why the hell did she lick my spit off her hand?

"So that's what it tastes like…" Rin said to herself.

Why the heck did you do that?" I yelled while scooting away from her.

"I was wondering what your saliva would taste like if we were making out," Rin said with a smile.

That's just wrong….

"Nurse!" I screamed as loudly as possible.

Rin pushed me off the bed onto the floor, "Stop yelling! The nurse will hear you."

"Exactly!" I hollered.

Rin sighed like I was some annoying little kid.

I got back to my feet and pointed to the door with my stub of an arm, "Get out."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Rin asked.

"Because I don't like you, and you're a creep ass. AND YOU FREAKIN' CUT OFF MY ARM!" I informed.

"That's not a good reason," Rin pouted.

"Where is my arm anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Not telling~" Rin smiled.

I face palmed. Why does she have to be so damn difficult?

"Why, do you have it?" I persisted.

"No!" Rin yelled.

Why is she all of sudden acting like a 6 year old?

"Why are you keeping it?" I questioned seeing through her pitiful lie.

"Because," Rin huffed.

"Because why?" I asked trying to act as non frustrated as possible.

"It's better than collecting hair," Rin finally said.

What?

"You collect my hair?" I inquired.

"Yeah! I have lots of it to!" Rin said proudly.

…..

"Can I have my arm back?" I requested.

"Why? It's not like you need it," Rin snapped.

Well I don't want you to have it, that's creepy.

"They have surgeries that can reattach it," I lied, half wondering if that was true.

"Well, I could reattach it for you if you do something for me," Rin bargained.

"Like what?" I asked immediately thinking of the worst case scenarios.

For some reason that dream comes to mind.

"You have to kiss me," Rin decreed.

Only a kiss? Wow I'm lucky!

"Sure! But first you have to give me my arm," I demanded.

"Well that's the thing, I don't trust you," Rin admitted, "You'll probably try running off."

She knows me well.

"Fine…" I reluctantly agreed.

Time for mental preparations.

Procrastinating, procrastinating, procrastinating, procrastinating, procrastinating, procrastinating…

I'll just get this over with.

I leaned forward and gave her quick peck on the lips.

"Happy?" I asked annoyed.

Silence….

I looked over and saw her frozen with a look of pure happiness on her face. Or at least that's how it should have looked.

Instead it looked more like an I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-fully-enjoy-it face.

I poked her shoulder hesitantly, "Yo, you said you'd get my arm."

Rin shook the look from her face, "Right."

To my surprise she went over to a cabinet on the wall and pulled my arm out of it.

The hell?

"I'm reattaching for you too~" Rin informed.

"Ok?" I agreed.

Rin reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a silver needle and a spool of black thread that was identical to the stitches that covered her body.

I now think this is a bad idea…

Rin climbed onto the bed across from me and unwrapped the blood stained bandages from my stumpy right arm.

"Is it going to hurt?" I questioned.

"Only if you want it to," Rin smiled.

"Pass," I added.

Rin unraveled a section of the thread and broke it from the rest with her teeth.

"Is this even sanitary? I could get an I N F E C T I O N*," I enquired.

Rin waved her hand, "It's fine. These stitches are special anyway."

"How are they special?" I interrogated.

"Stop asking questions!" Rin hissed.

"Tell me," I pestered.

Rin gave me a swift punch in the stomach, "Shut up!"

She then grabbed my arm and aligned it with the stump, which I noticed was a bit wider than the arm.

Maybe it shrunk in the few hours it was 'dead'?

Then with expertise, Rin quickly began stitching my arm and the stump together.

In about 30 seconds she was pulling on the thread to tighten it and then tied a small knot.

"Done!" Rin announced.

I cautiously tested my new arm and to my surprise it actually moved!

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"It's just a little something they developed in the asylum," Rin said with a smile.

I continued examining my arm until I noticed something.

Something very important.

"Why are there stitches on my wrist and fingers?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing," Rin said, waving her hands as if brushing off the question.

I grabbed her right arm and looked it over, "Why don't you have any stitches on your hand?"

Rin froze.

"Well…. Gotta go!" Rin giggled as she quickly pranced out.

"Wait a second!" I yelled as I got up to chase her down, "Give me back my arm!"

_LOL Rin stole Len's arm. And now Len is stuck with a girly stitched arm._

_At least it's strong from waving chainsaws all over the place :3_

_So review and answer my brand new poll!_

_*I have a story called that so I couldn't resist but mention it X3_


	11. mONOCHROME rIPPLES

_GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!_

_My older brother (I'll call him Baka-nee) disabled my internet for dumb reasons so I was unable to post anything…._

_BUT that doesn't mean I still wasn't writing!_

_Because I was!_

_And I have about 3 chapters! (I got lazy)_

_So thank you for waiting and please enjoy these extremely overdue chapters._

_(I just decided to combine them all since Len suggested it)_

_And It'll be in my exact notebook format :3_

aLICE bLUE dREAM: Chapter 11

_Whoosh…._

I think that's the wind.

It looks like it… but I can't feel it.

I'm in a field of dead grass for some reason, so it's probably dream.

Enjoying the solitude I rolled onto my side to see Rin.

With an annoyed sigh I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the stillness," Rin said emotionlessly.

"This is _my_ dream, so stay out," I growled.

"Technically not," Rin answered, "Since we're twins we have linked dreams. This one was meant to be shared."

Great, she can't stay out my life _or_ my dreams?

I blatantly asked, "What kind of dreams do you usually have?"

I'm not even sure why I bothered asking, it's obvious that'd she say something about killing people or that nightmare-

"I usually have dreams like the one we're in," Rin answered, interrupting my thoughts.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"It helps me gather myself," Rin explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Self control," Rin simplified.

I see how that's working out well.

"So rather than killing 10 kids in two days, you only killed two?" I said sarcastically.

"No," Rin said monotonely, "It'd be much worse."

"What do you mean?" I asked now perturbed.

"It doesn't matter," Rin said, shrugging off the matter.

"Why don't you tell me anything?" I asked annoyed.

"Why do you hate me for bad reasons?" Rin said using the same bland tone.

Touché.

I grumbled angrily and flipped onto my back to face the dull blue sky. I heard the grass crinkle beside me and looked to see Rin hugging my arm.

"Why are you so clingy?" I asked with an exasperated sigh.

"If you don't like it then push me away," Rin challenged.

For a weird reason I hesitated before finally pulling my arm away from her grasp.

"So you felt it too," Rin said absently.

"Felt what?" I questioned confused.

"Sparks," Rin explained.

By implying this, I think she's trying to say I'm a Tsundere.

"I am not a Tsundere!" I yelled.

Rin smiled mischievously, "I never said you were, _but_ if you're so quick to think so, perhaps you are."

Che, she's just messing with me.

"At least I'm not a…" I trialed off trying to think of the word.

"Then I guess I'm not one if you can't even remember the term," Rin smiled.

This is the first time she's been relatively 'normal'.

Rin yawned a yawn that sound suspiciously like 'nyan'.

"I'm tired of sleeping," Rin announced," So I'm just going to wake up."

"You can decide when you wake up?" I asked awestruck.

Rin gave me a flick in the forehead, "Of course you can! You decide when you fall asleep, don't you?"

Not really.

Rin pushed herself to her feet, "Well, sy-o-na-ra."

I woke up to find myself in bed like I should be. While rolling over, I faced my alarm clock just in time to see the numbers change, triggering the alarm.

"Time to wake up."

-Chapter 11 End-

_And that's chapter 11! I decided for the first time to write a teaser (or foreshadowing, whatever you want to call it)._

_And it won't come up until the very end for the story!_

_:D_

_So here it is:_

"_This perfect 'life' you've 'had' all along was meant to fall apart. It never existed. It's just an illusion, a dream, a wish, a fake. Time to face the life you really have. The one you really lived. But I'll warn you, it's nothing like the one you have here."_

_So remember this teaser when you review, I wanna here your comments~_

~SPAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCEEEEEEE~

_Woot! Onto chapter 12 intro!_

_So this pretty much just shows proof that Len has manly friends rather than a chic swarm._

_Even a harem master needs a break from his harem :3_

_So here's the very short chapter of a 12._

pERIDOT rELATIONS: Chapter 12

To my surprise, no one was there when I opened the door. Not even Rin, which was pretty shocking. I walked down the hallway feeling lonely until I ran into my ex-nemesis: Nero.

"_Nero_," I said bitterly.

"_Len_," Nero shot back.

After an intense glare down we broke into a fit of laughs.

"That never gets old," Nero chortled.

"How's life treating you?" I asked

"Nothing really," Nero said a bit too confidently.

I gave him my who-the-hell-do-you-think-your-lying-to face.

Nero looked around cautiously before saying, "I think I have a stalker."

He has a stalker too?

"They don't happen to be your sister, Neru, right?"

"I know for a fact it's not Neru! Besides she was murdered," Nero informed quietly.

I nearly choked on my own spit.

"It didn't happen to be a chainsaw…?" I suggested.

"Chainsaw? What make you think of a chainsaw?" Nero exclaimed.

"Well was it?" I pestered.

"No it wasn't," Nero confirmed, "It was leaves."

"Leaves?" I asked awestruck, "Did she drown in a forest or something?"

"No!" Nero yelled, "I don't know how it worked, but I wanna know is why you seemed so hyped up about it. Do you have a stalker too?"

"Well…kind of… yeah," I admitted.

Nero did a hair flip with annoyance, "Why do people think its swag to stalk people?"

I shrugged and began walking with Nero to the school building.

"So do you know who your stalker is?" Nero questioned.

"My sister," I answered uncaringly.

"You have a sister? And she stalks you?" Nero said putting everything together.

"Yup, hard to miss her. She has the Frankenstein stitch thing going on," I described.

"_That's_ her? She's so- Interesting?" Nero commented.

I was about to start rambling about how creepy she was but I stayed silent.

Why do I keep hesitating whenever I'm about to do something mean to Rin?

Could I be falling for her?

-Chapter 12 End-

_So that was chapter 12! _

_Awwww ^3^ Len likes Rin! Kind of… maybe? Yeah, definitely~_

_So I want to pop in a quick fact but Len's vampire songs really help when I'm writing this story._

_You'd think Len's Psychotic Love Song would help, but nope, vampires do._

_So review~_

--

_Chapter 14! Hoorah!_

_So since people really love the Miku x Len moments, I present to you, a whole fricken' chapter of Miku x Len!_

_*You may thank me later Chocolate Randomizer* Cough~_

_So read to your sick and twisted hearts' desire XD_

fLORESCENT oRANGE mEMORIES: Chapter 14

Leaving the school building soaked to the skin, I decided to reenergize myself by visiting Miku. I wasn't sure where she was exactly, but I had a pretty good idea.

The school garden. Miku liked to call it 'her' garden even though it wasn't, but I wasn't going to be the one to burst her bubble. The school abandoned if after deciding it was a patch of dead plants that was never to live again unless it became zombie plants. Miku insisted it was still alive and persisted in caring for it.

Complete waste of time, but she always had too much free time.

I passed under a rusty arch tangled with brittle vines. The dry gravel crunched under my feet as I began my search for Miku.

Almost immediately I heard her sweet soprano voice singing, "_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; without my knowing it spreads into burning passion. My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, leaving behind some powder on your hand~"_

I snuck up behind Miku and hugged her around the waist. She dropped her hose and let out a high pitched shriek.

"RAPE! RAPE!" Miku screamed wildly.

"Miku! Calm down! It's me!" I coaxed.

Miku placed her hand over her heart and began gasping, "Holy crap Len! You almost killed me!"

"Sorry," I apologized.

Ignoring my apology, Miku ranted, "Plus you're so wet and cold! What were you doing? Taking a shower in your clothes?"

"It rained," I explained.

Miku tsked, "You're going to catch a cold. Let's go to my dorm so you can get dried off."

Miku grabbed my wrist and started tugging me before I could respond.

We set off across the various stone sidewalks towards the girl dorm. For weird reasons I ended up being there a lot even though boys aren't allowed.

Score for me.

I found myself looking at the room with the black curtains on the end of the third floor.

I wonder who stays in there. Must be a Goth chic or something.

We walked inside to the familiar hallway with its' boring wallpaper and boring décor.

Miku stopped at room 39 and pulled out some keys and unlocked the door. Inside was her normal room with her leek garden sitting by the window. A cork board sat just above her bed with various pictures of us with Meiko, Luka, and Kaito. Most of the time Kaito's face was only halfway in the shots; in the others it was only a quarter.

"Just a sec," Miku chirped and dashed into a side room.

Wait a sec, if Rin goes to school here, wouldn't she have a dorm?

…

For some reason that terrifies me.

I leaned against the wall nearby by her vanity table. Stuck in the wood the framed the mirror was photos of Miku and me together.

Suddenly Miku launched out the bathroom carrying a bundle of fluffy teal towels. She stopped and sighed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're making my wallpaper all wet!" Miku whined and tossed a towel at me.

I caught it and dried off my dripping wet hair, "It'll dry. It's not like it'll get all moldy."

"It's the concept of the thing," Miku huffed.

I gave her a cocky smile.

"What?" Miku asked nervously.

I ran over to her a muffled her hair in the now damp towels.

"The heck? Stoooooppppp!" Miku pleaded as she tried to push the towels away.

"The towels need to dry off too," I laughed.

"But not on me! Have them go to their other towel buddies!" Miku whined trying to dodge the wad of cloth.

After a few more minutes of messing around with the now wet Miku, I eventually tossed the towels into the laundry basket by her door.

We sat down by the foot of her bed trying to regain our breath.

"You meanie, why did you do that?" Miku trembled.

I ruffled her hair, "Don't take it so personally Meeks, I was just playing around."

"Now my room is going to smell like the rain," Miku complained, "All moldy and icky."

"The rain isn't that bad," I commented, "It's good for washing away things you want to forget."

-Chapter 14 End-

_For those of you that noticed, there's no chapter 13!_

_Why? How? What? When?_

_Teehee~ Well it got ripped out my notebook and I can't find it. _

_(I suspect it was my guidance counselor since most my teachers suspect I'm crazy since I write this story. You should have heard my L.A. teacher when she found this XD)_

_And only that chapter was gone, so a bit weird, don't you think?_

_And it's chapter 13. Go superstition. _

_But I'll post it when I find it, whenever that'll be._

_And Len insisted that I polled this question, so please answer._

_What kind of ending would you like R.P.L.S. to have?_

_Happy ending Miku version_

_Happy ending Rin version_

_Sad ending Miku version_

_Sad ending Rin version_

_What-the-fuck-just-happened? ending (The twisted ending which is my favorite)_

_Type all 5~!_

_So please answer =3=_


	12. pSYCHEDELIC nIGHTMARE

_Hihi! Kagamination here~!_

_So sorry this took awhile but computer issues =.=_

_I was talking to Len about this story and he said if he was Len in this story that he'd kill himself._

_Poor psycho Rin._

_Well here's your long awaited chapter!_

After a while Miku and I realized that it was way past the beginning of class so we went and received lectures from the teacher. Not like I really care, I get yelled at all the time.

As the day progressed we eventually got to Chemistry. Usually in this class all we did was read the textbook and take dumb tests, but today we were actually doing experiments.

I'm not exactly sure what the purpose of this is, so I'll just mix stuff up and see if it blows up.

Lokking at the various vials and beakers filled with liquids, I grabbed a beaker filled with clear liquid and dumped half of it into the 'home' glass. I looked around for some more interesting chemicals and poured those into the latter.

Why isn't anything happening?

Unsatisfied with the lack of reactions, I put a cork over the opening and shook it vigorously.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I heard the teacher scream.

Teacher rushed over and snatched my beaker, "Surely you must have a faint idea on how to deal with perfume."

This was a perfume lab? How gay.

Teacher sighed, "Might as well see what sot of concoction you created."

Teacher began muttering about how I added alcohol before essential oils as she opened the bottle for a sniff. As quickly as she had opened it, she closed it and shoved it into her purse. The teacher resumed surveying the classroom.

"Hey Teach! Did I get an 'A'?" I yelled after her.

Receiving no response, I decided to check out what Luka was up to.

Since Luka's the smartest in a class full of idiots (I must admit Miku is still included), I figured she would have something worth smelling. I walked over and started poking around her lab table.

"Len," Luka gritted, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find your perfume," I replied, still searching.

I accidently bumped the beaker filled with alcohol on the floor causing a pitiful explosion.

"Kagamine Len!" Teacher yelled, "What the hell did you do?"

"Come on! That had the intensity of a fire cracker!" I whined.

The teacher gave me dagger eyes and resumed patrolling. I turned back to Luka to find her giving me dagger eyes.

Fine, I'll find someone else to mess with.

I wondered through the rows of lab tables to find Meiko swishing around an amber liquid.

"What'd you make?" I asked.

"I made a love potion," Meiko grinned.

"Does it work?"

"Wanna find out?"

"See ya."

I walked around some more and saw Kaito slamming a vial against the counter.

I'm not going to even ask.

I slipped next to Miku and leaned my head on her shoulder, "How's it going?"

Miku was carefully examining labels while sticking her tongue out in frustration, "I'm trying to make leek perfume."

I raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Don't you think you're taking these leek thing a bit far?"

Miku sighed, "I guess leeks are just meant for eating."

Sensing sadness seeping into her cheerful disposition, I quickly added, "I'm sure leek perfume could work out! All you need is a corny slogan, a catchy jingle with a stupid dance to go with it and it could be a hit!" (Like Po Pi Po XD)

Miku's eyes brightened," Yeah! It could be something like… 'Leek, leek, leek, leek, leek, leek, leek, leek; leeks smell good!"

Leek perfume will never sell, but that song is kind of catchy.

"Alright! The lab is over so everyone get out! Hatsune and Kagamine are on clean up," Teacher announced.

Everyone shuffled out except for Miku, Teacher, myself, and Rin.

The teacher waved her hand at me, "Get out of here!"

"Aren't I on cleanup?" I questioned.

"Sure," Teacher snorted sarcastically, "Like I'd leave you and your girlfriend in an empty classroom filled with chemicals for you to get high on."

Adults and their assumptions.

I grumbled and left the room with Teacher herding me from behind. Eventually she passed me a strutted to the teachers' lounge.

Time to steal my perfume back, besides, there's no way in hell I'd let that modly old woman take a gift for Miku.

I sauntered back to the classroom and heard yelling on the other side of the door.

"Just stay away from Len you bubble-headed bitch," A voice yelled, definetly Rin.

"Why? Len is _my_ boyfriend, so I decide if I want top leave him or not," Miku huffed.

"Then I suggest you decide to if you enjoy having a life," Rin shot back.

"Well… Len is my life, so if you want to take my life, you'd need to take Len," Miku answered.

I had no idea Miku was so poetic.

There was a silence before Rin finally said, "You think I gave a shit?"

"All you are is an insensitive… freak!" Miku screamed, "No one likes you! No one ever _will_ like you! Just do the world a favor and die!"

This doesn't sound good.

I heard the sound of glass shattering and liquid splashing. Miku let out a blood curdling scream. A very psychotic laughter filled the air.

I kicked open the door and saw smoking craters forming in the ground. Miku was backed up into a cabinet absolutely petrified. Evading the smoking craters, I reached Miku and grabbed her hand.

"Miku, what happened?" I asked quickly.

"Acid… so much acid…" Miku muttered senselessly.

"You know, Rin is here too," A voice eerily called.

Unsure of the location the sound came from, I turned around to face Rin standing in the midst of the melting floor. I noticed her white eyepatch was gone and in place a bright green eye focused directly at me.

"What happened?" I demanded bitterly.

Rin smiled, "It depends, what what are you speaking of?"

I gritted my teeth, "Don't fuck around with me."

Rin gave a theatrical gasp, "Oh! Rin would have never expected to hear such vulgar language from you! Especially considering your level of infatuation with her."

"I'm not in love with her- you!" I yelled.

"Then explain your lust you displayed recently. Why shun it away so abruptly? Why insist in living in this liar's world? Why not just wake up and face the life oyu really have outside rather than ripping your sanity apart to keep this false version of yourself together?" Rin interrogated. (Longest spoken phrase so far :3)

"Just shut up!" I screamed.

Rin smirked and continued, "Rin sees how it is, you don't want your real life. You want to live the life Rin had. Rin supposes she should end this torment for now. After all, if you wake up too quickly things won't be any fun~"

The green faded from Rin's right eye and she collapsed to the ground like a puppet without its' strings.

The hell just happened?

_Missing chapter 13 yet?_

_I have a new poll on my profile so go look at that._

_I also made Rin's right eye green since a certain disease that make people go crazy turns their eyes green. That means Irish people are all crazy._

…

_JK! That would mean I'm crazy XD_

_So review please!_

_And sorry for not replying to your reviews but computer issues._


	13. cHARCOAL mEMORIES

_Ko- Ni- Chi- Wa!_

_It's good to know no one has flamed my stories but I kind of want someone to so I can see how much of a noob they are._

_But sorry for the late release but excuses, excuses._

_So here's your story. *toss*_

_What if…. The world was a giant panda bear?_

_A panda bear? Why a panda bear?_

_Just answer._

_Um… then we'd all be fleas._

_So…?_

_So what?_

_So shouldn't we be nice to fleas?_

_No, _they're_ fleas._

_So we shouldn't be nice to people?_

_No, _they're _people._

_But they're also fleas._

_How?_

_Because we live on a panda bear._

…_._

_What?_

_You can't put stuff in a box like that._

_Why not?_

_You just can't._

_Fine._

I cracked open my eyes to see a familiar whiteness.

The nurse's office…

I looked to my left at the sound of breathing and saw Miku sleeping peacefully in another bed. I looked right and saw Rin.

I scooted away unconsciously.

"It's the little things you do that hurt the most," Rin whispered.

How did I not notice she was awake? How long was she awake? Was she watching me or something?

"You think I care?" I shot back.

Rin flinched like I had slapped her, "Why are you so cruel to me now? Back then you wouldn't have even glared at me."

Back then… back before that day she left.

It's true I was nicer then, but she wasn't crazy then either.

"It's not like you make the situation any better for yourself," I muttered.

"Explain," Rin demanded.

"You could stop acting crazy," I replied.

"Acting? You think I act like this on purpose? I act this way because you want me to; it's your dream after all," Rin replied monotonely.

Why does she keep rambling on about this kind of thing? She must be crazier than I thought. This is still pissing me off though.

"Listen," I growled trying to suppress my growing irritation, "This isn't a dream. This is reality. Besides, what kind of person wants someone to act crazy?"

"You," Rin answered blatantly.

I think I'm seriously gonna kill someone right now…

"Waste of time," I grumbled as I trudged out the room.

As soon as I passed under the metal door frame a fist clobbered the side of my head.

I whipped my head to the direction of the attacker to see a very angry Meiko.

"You suck," Meiko prodded.

"What the hell did I do?" I yelled.

"You stood me up last night, bastard!" Meiko hollered.

That adventure thing….

"Gee, well I kinda couldn't come since I was in the nurse's office," I grumbled.

Meiko gave an annoyed huff, "Very well. But tonight is your last chance. Better show up play boy."

The heck is with the nickname?

Meiko turned and marched purposefully down the hallway.

Before taking a full step forward a hand tapped my shoulder.

I turned to see the top of a blonde head with ringlets on the side. I looked down to see a sweet face with magenta eyes.

That Miyazaki girl.

"Yeah?" I asked nonchalantly.

She gave a smile, "I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me."

"You're Miyazaki from the other day with those Newspaper people," I recounted.

"Newspaper people?" Miyazaki pondered.

"Doesn't matter," I said brushing it off.

I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to hear about their opinion of her.

"I heard that you had your arm cut off… But you're doing fine by what I see," Miyazaki rambled.

"Sure," I said a bit sarcastically.

Obviously not catching the tone, Miyazaki grinned, "That's good to hear."

She began ranting a rambling like almost all girls do. I gave the occasional one word answer, but I didn't care enough to listen in depth. I glanced out a window and looked at the green trees that were fading into a palette of brown, red, orange, and yellow.

It's just turning fall but it feels like school was going on much longer than that.

I squinted through the leaves to notice a movement beyond it. Upon closer inspection it looked like… Miku? Oddly enough she was carrying a sickle looking around a bit cautiously.

Maybe she's just going to use it for her leeks but she looks a bit too angry…

I shrugged off the thought not wanting to delve too much into it. Miku is a good person so it's not like she'd go kill someone.

I focused back on Miyazaki to find her staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know… How much to you like Hatsune-san?" Miyazaki asked.

"She's my girlfriend so of course I love her alot," I answered.

Miyazaki averted her gaze to the floor, "I see… Well it was a pleasure speaking with you."

She turned and hurried down the hallway.

I turned back to window and surveyed the landscape.

What if the world was a giant panda bear?

I stretched in frustration.

Rin and her strange questions.

"They are pretty bizarre, aren't they _Len_?"

So I have new poll up on my profile that I would like you to answer :3

But I can only post on weekends now so one thousand apologies.

Please review too, it makes me feel fuzzy inside.


	14. aRSENIC lULLABY

_After many technical difficulties that involved ripping my computer apart and putting it back together I finally managed to get all my computer issues fixed up so I can post again!_

_I also am working on making an R.P.L.S. visual novel so I'll keep you updated with info on that when I can._

_So here's this long overdue story._

I began a seemingly endless walk down the long white hallway to where ever Miku was headed with her sickle. I know I can trust that she wouldn't do anything deadly with that thing but with Rin's psychotic influence I couldn't be sure.

Taking in a deep breath, I looked up at the florescent lights that lined the ceiling with an artificial glow.

I never realized how ugly this place was.

Some girls down the hallway began to giggle and whisper loudly so I exhaled sharply and looked to the side.

People are so freaking judgmental! They should just die.

I punched myself in the side of the head.

Don't think about that! It's unhealthy.

I continued walking until I finally reached the stairwell that spiraled down to the ground floor. I shoved my hands in my pockets and stepped heavily down the stairs to the door that leads outside. The door flew open upon contact with my foot and revealed a brightly lit outside. I stepped along the moist ground towards the woods I saw Miku sneaking into suspiciously.

I trudged through the damp underbrush following an already trampled path presumably left by Miku. Blood thirsting mosquitoes buzzed around my head like static as I tried to evade low branches threatening to smack me upside the head. At what seemed like years I finally saw a clearing dappled with sunlight. I sat down and observed my surroundings.

Rain.

Rain.

And more rain.

I leaned back against a tree and closed my eyes.

Drip.

I flickered one eye open at the feeling of a liquid falling on my cheek.

Annoyed, I heavily shifted my position and eased back into relaxation.

Plop.

A rather large drop fell on my nose and dribbled down onto my lips. I unconsciously licked my lips to taste something _salty_. I swiped my cheek to look at what substance rested there to see it was red.

I slowly looked up to see the dangling corpse of Miyazaki Suzune.

Losing my cool, I let out a rather high shriek and scooted away from the tree.

Calming down a bit, I decided to look at the body for a closer inspection to see _how _exactly she was killed.

She was hung with a rope from her neck from the tree. Her neck, wrists, and ankles were also slit which was proof that someone really didn't want her to live.

The first suspect that came to mind was Rin, but a feeling made me want to think otherwise.

What if it was Miku?

That didn't seem plausible at all. Miku was sane for one thing and she wasn't the killing type. Heck, it gave her nightmares to even squish an ant!

Still… it could be so. That incident in the lab could be proof of her capability; not like anyone knew who was behind the acid throwing.

Then this incident seemed a bit too… neat for Rin. She had her chainsaw anyway, and the ways she killed people so far were by chopping them up into pieces.

In this case Miyazaki was still intact.

It had to be Miku.

It can't be Miku.

Why is this so difficult?

_Really short but I have a lot of updating to do. So I'll catch you later~!_


	15. gRULLO aCCUSATIONS

_Hello~_

_It's been awhile but I hope the wait has been worth it._

_In redemption I shall share a little secret about the story._

_Before this was published I was trying to decide what the setting should be and it bounced between some pretty funky stuff._

_Before the school was an assassin academy. I couldn't quite picture that so I dropped it._

_Then it became a magic girl school complete with sparkly transformation sequences. That just about made me want to puke so I scrapped that. Plus there were guys in the school so that'd be, uh, gay…_

_Then for a split second it was a vampire slayer academy. That made Rin seem too normal so that got ditched._

_After many trial and errors I just thought, "What the hell! Let's make it a stupid boarding school complete with stupid derpy kids!"_

_Hence the Elites Academy of Japania was born~_

From an anonymous tip Miku was taken in for interrogation by the police. After many tears from Miku and a quick argument from her lawyer she was finally announced innocent and was let go.

Under mysterious circumstances Kaito disappeared without a trace. He's been missing for about five hours since an alibi couldn't confirm him any later. So far the police suspect that Kaito was the culprit who fled the scene.

I decided to go talk to Luka since she would probably have some intelligent incite to give on the situation.

After a bit of aimless walking I finally spotted Luka standing in the front of the school watching police cars leave the premises.

"Hey," I called out.

Luka turned around with her long pink hair flowing out behind her, "Hello."

"Did you hear about that murder?" I asked as casually as possible.

"No I haven't. I've been busy living under a rock," Luka smiled sarcastically.

"Who do you think did it?" I questioned.

"Only God knows," Luka sighed, "It's about time the police got involved. There have been three deaths and not a single cop shows up."

"So you want Rin arrested now?" I suggested.

"No I don't. I want the culprit of this murder arrested," Luka clarified, "Honestly, I thought you would've realized Kagamine-san wasn't behind this one."

So Luka doesn't think Rin was behind this one either…

"I did know that. I wanted to see if you thought so too," I interjected.

"Then who do you think did it?" Luka asked with a sly smile.

...

"That's what I thought. You don't know what to think," Luka huffed.

"Hold on a sec. Who do _you _think did it?" I interrogated.

"Kaito," Luka bluntly answered.

"Why, because the _police_ think so?" I angered.

Luka cleared her throat, "It twas obvious that Miku was distressed by Suzune-san because her romantic interest in you. Kaito, being head over heels in love with Miku, was angered by the fact that Miku was in despair. In best interests of assisting Miku, he murdered Suzune-san. He is not a cold blooded killer but rather very caring."

…I had no idea that Kaito cared for Miku _that _much… Well she's still my girl friend so that just sucks for him~

"Then where's Kaito now?" I asked expecting Luka to know.

Luka shrugged, "How should I know? I was anticipating Kaito to confess to the crime when the police took Miku into custody. He wouldn't just leave Miku as a suspect so something must have happened to him…"

"What if," I theorized, "Kaito was kidnapped by a third party who didn't want him to admit to the crime?"

"There's a flaw in your theory," Luka critiqued, "Who wouldn't want him to?"

"Knowing the cops they just want to close the case so they would arrest Miku because it's convenient…" I muttered.

"Someone who angst against Miku would benefit greatly," Luka smiled with a glint in her eyes.

She already figured this out so she wants me too… So who hates Miku?

…Rin…

"Thanks for the help Luka!" I called out sprinting for the girls' dorm.

Really I go in there too casually for my own good, but benefits are benefits.

As I was walking down the hall trying to figure out where Rin's room was I heard yell and a door bang open. At the end of a darkened hallway I saw Kaito scrambling out a room panting as if he had run around the world in some endless marathon.

"The hell? What happened to you?" I asked as caring as possible since I didn't really give a crap.

Kaito gasped for more oxygen before answering, "Rin… is… insane!"

Tell me what I don't know.

"What'd she do?" I asked blandly.

"She... She tortured me!" Kaito exclaimed. I looked Kaito over to see he didn't have a single mark on him, except… I guess you could say he had Wii-mote in his pants.

"What _did _she do to you?" I asked slightly disgusted.

"She… seductively tortured me…" Kaito muttered.

What. The. Hell. He was turned on by that?

"You liked it?" I asked.

"No! Hm… She has scars…" Kaito stammered.

?

I gave him a WTF look and walked over to the door he came from.

"Oh yeah, you have an arrest warrant," I called out.

"Figured," Kaito shrugged.

I knocked on the door and let out a sigh.

I'm practically solving this crime for the damn cops.

The door opened a crack enough for me to just be able to see Rin's blue eye staring at me.

"Hey," I said casually.

The door closed.

I clenched my fist and pounded it on the door.

The door then opened again and I could instead see just half of Rin's face in the small opening.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Why'd you do that to Kaito?" I asked.

"So you would ask," Rin grinned.

So she wanted me to talk to her.

"Well I asked. So now I'm going," I said turning away.

"Wait!" Rin yelled, grabbing my hand.

I whipped around to shove her off to see she was wearing black lacy lingerie.

"Wh-what the hell!?" I shouted.

"What?" Rin asked cocking her head to the side.

"Why are you wearing that?" I demanded still trying to break free of her grasp.

"So you would see," Rin explained like she expected me to know this.

"Why do you want me to see?" I asked hesitantly.

"So you would spend time with me."

"It makes me want to leave."

"But you aren't supposed to leave!"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't think you'd want to."

"Why wouldn't I want to leave? It's creepy."

"Liar~" Rin said with a spin of her finger.

I froze, not wanting to look where she was hinting. So I instead just shoved her and stomped away.

_I suppose I should explain Japania for those of you that are wondering._

_I don't know enough about Japan to make my characters the perfect little Japanese people they are._

_I also hate America too much to make them Americans._

_Hence I combine the American culture with Japanese and Japania is born! It is the home to all time periods and biomes so I never have to research a country~_

_Now you may review._


	16. bITTERSWEET rENDEZVOUS

_Yay. _

_That was officially my 15,000__th__ word: Yay._

_So we've gone through so much together in these 15,000 words._

_I know it sounds like the story is ending but hell no!_

_It's just beginning, actually._

_Here is where we start making some progress into the knowledge of 'Rin's' past. (Teehee. Inside joke as a wordsmith.)_

_So no more dilly dallying in this intro, enjoy the story!_

_(Random Reviewer Shout Out to: owlcity89) Feel like reviewing now?_

After finally leaving the horrors that was the girl's dorm. I made my way to the front of the school. There, I saw Miku crying her eyes out as Kaito was being lead into the cop car. I could hear Miku muttering under her breath, "Kaito you're so stupid."

Once the cars left, Luka approached me.

"Len," Luka said. "Go to her."

I walked over to Miku and knelt down beside her, "Hey, are you ok?"

Miku sniffled, "Kaito is gone… Because of me."

"It's not your fault, he just wasn't thinking straight," I assured.

Because of Rin.

"Well… "Miku smiled, "At least we have each other."

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Meiko.

She looked a bit sad, apparently she saw Kaito leave too.

"Kaito may be gone, but we still have something to do," Meiko said.

Luka sighed, "Not this adventure nonsense again."

"It isn't nonsense," Meiko said through gritted teeth, "We're doing this for Kaito."

Luka scoffed but said nothing in reply.

Meiko puffed out her cheeks with agitation but just waved her hand as a signal for us to follow.

I helped Miku to her feet as she brushed away the last of her tears.

"The catch is though..." Meiko added, "Since we're doing 'activities' on school property, we have to bring _them_ along…"

"Who?" I asked.

Meiko looked over her shoulder at me, "_The Newspaper Crew."_

There was unison of groans and moans since everyone in school pretty much hated the group's overall unpredictable nature. With them around, there was no telling exactly what would go wrong, and something _would_ go wrong. It was in the crews' nature to ruin just about anything that existed.

Luka tsked under her breath, "Honestly, I don't know why you make such a fuss about them. As reporters they're supposed to nuisances to society. How else would they get a scoop?"

"By fricken' asking!" Meiko ranted.

"They scare me…" Miku whispered.

As if on cue, a voice rang through the air, "I'd fucking hope we were scary! We can use threats that way~"

I looked to see the troop marching forward like soldiers on a siege. Leading the way was a girl with black hair and red eyes. She said her name was something like Feiry? Feiwa? No... _Feira._

She smiled egoistically and slung her arm around Miku's shoulder, pulling her in close as she let out a squeal of protest.

"So Pigtails, what intell can you give?" Feira asked.

Miku looked at with pleading eyes that had tears building up on the corners. One of the other girls by the name of Kennedy grabbed Miku's hand and tried pulling her from Feira's grasp.

"Oi, let Teal Hair go. She's scared," Kennedy demanded.

"Let her go?" Feira scoffed, "That would be like letting Government Issue documents go to the shredder!"

"Let her go!" Kennedy demanded with a tug, "She has rights!"

Feira grabbed Miku's other hand and jerked her back, "No!"

Per usual, the meek Kuro-chii scuttled into the argument, "Shouldn't you consider what Tealy wants? She's getting hurt."

This was true. Miku was swaying back and forth between their ungiving grips just letting out a low moan that would spike a pitch when she was jerked in one direction.

"Butt out, Kurotsuki!" Feira yelled.

Kuro-chii froze at the sound of the name (which I assume was her real name). The other girl with dark hair whose name I never knew gasped.

"You used Kuro-chii's real name!" She exclaimed.

Feira smirked, "What's it to ya, Minatsuki?"

Minatsuki pursed her lips and walked forward towards the Miku tug of war. She then swiftly grabbed Feira's free arm and flipped her to the ground. Unfortunately, Miku and Kennedy were connected to her so they were caught up in a chain reaction of flying over everyone's heads and falling face first on the ground as well.

Kennedy got to her feet muttering curses under her breath until a voice commanded, "Stop."

All eyes turned to the leader of the crew, Lucxis.

He looked everyone over with an emotionless stare before finally saying, "We have places to go and it's getting late. Let's continue on with the report."

There was a murmur of yes and the crew reassembled into its disorganized mob.

I gently took Miku's hand and pulled her to her feet. She was sniffling, grimly rubbing her wrists while eyeing the crew with a particularly murderous glare. The only other time I'd seen her make that face was when Meiko used all her leeks in an explicit experiment and when I walked Rin to her dorm.

The look disappeared from her eyes and she gave me a small smile, "Thanks."

"What'd I do?" I asked.

"Oh you know, just for being so great," Miku giggled.

"Well you're a cute girlfriend so that's something to be thankful for, right?" I added, "I mean it'd suck if you were hideous."

Miku's mouth quivered, "Are you saying you wouldn't like me if I was ugly?"

Shit, that was bad.

"What?! No! I mean, looks are a bonus!" I quickly said, "You're a nice person."

A grin spread across her face and she gave me a peck on the cheek, "Aw, thanks!"

I looked over and saw that Luka and Meiko had smiles on their faces as they watched like the creepers they are. The Crew didn't seem particularly interested seeing that Minatsuki and Kennedy were trying to entertain themselves by playing Red Hands.

We continued walking and eventually end up under a giant tree that was completely dead. The trunk was about as wide as a sumo wrestler and had spidery branches reaching out to the fading blue-black sky. Above was the moon the color of faded antique paper.

"Now what?" Feira interjected.

"We have to get the tree open," Meiko answered.

"How?" Kennedy asked with a notepad out.

"There's this dance chant…" Meiko muttered.

"That sound ridiculous," Luka muttered.

"None the less, it must be done!" Meiko passionately declared with a fist pump.

"Can we just blow the thing up?" Feira muttered.

"No! The gateway will crumble and the path will disappear. It will cease to exist completely and be but a memory in your hearts and on Wikipedia." Meiko said dramatically.

With that she began the dance chant.

It started with her thrusting her arms skyward with her head tilted upwards. She then dropped her arms down into a curve at her sides that resembled the stance people took when they imitated monkeys. Meiko started bouncing from one foot to the other in a circle around the tree occasionally making a thrusting motion at the tree. She then started making creepy noises and grunts that sounded suspiciously like monkey calls.

I could see Kennedy scribbling down notes receiving replacement pencils and notebooks from Kuro-chii. Feira just shook her head with a mixture of disgust and confusion. Minatsuki was snapping pictures as fast as she could with her cell phone and Lucxis just stood with a video recorder watching with an unmoving expression.

The weird dance finally finished off with an unmistakenable pelvis thrust. Miku clapped her hands hesitantly like she wasn't sure if the routine deserved praise.

That was the freakiest thing I ever witnessed in my life.

Luka coughed, "Nothing's happening."

"I swear it should work," Meiko explained, "Maybe I should have done it longer…"

"I think _I_ saw enough to last six trillion years and one night," A voice commented.

All heads turned to see Rin casually leaning against a tree.

"What do you know?" Meiko smiled nervously, "You made it…"

Meiko _invited_ Rin to come? I thought I'd finally get a night to hit on Miku all I want!

Rin walked to the tree and called out casually, "By the way, that dance was horribly stupid. Where'd you find it, Wikipedia?"

"Wikipedia never lies!" Meiko argued.

"Maybe so, only if you're stupid enough to believe half of what's there then I suppose it wouldn't lies. To you, that is," Rin answered.

Meiko grumbled insults under her breath but was otherwise silent.

"Why are you here?" I growled.

"To see a friend," Rin said.

She looked up the unchanged tree now a jet black silhouette against the yellow moon.

"Honestly, if such a frivolous thing stood in your way, I'd hate to see what happens to you when things get dangerous," Rin mumbled absently.

She pulled her chainsaw off her back and revved the three foot blade. Rin then plunged it into the tree sending up a flurry of deadly wood projectiles. The tree moaned and splintered until there was a gaping arch in the middle of the trunk. Inside was vast darkness concealing anything that was inside.

We stood there gaping like idiots. I was mostly amazed that she used her chainsaw for what it was actually meant for rather than a murder weapon.

Rin looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, "Coming Len?"

_The Newspaper Crew returns!_

_Who is this friend? _

_What will Rin do to Miku?_

_Will she do anything to Miku?_

_Will The Newspaper Crew screw anything up?_

_Will anyone die?_

_And will Meiko learn that she shouldn't trust Wikipedia?_

_All this and more in the next chapter!_

_I look forward to reviews!_


	17. vERDIGRIS dESPAIR

_Ello mates!_

_It's been quite awhile since I've seen you all but I was busy obsessing over Black Butler for quite a bit XD_

_I have a new poll regarding my crack stories on my profile that I'd like answered._

_I make a new poll every week so please check often!_

_Another thing is I want to talk to some of my fans since you seem like okay people._

_(I read your reviews and they're very nice!) So if you notice there's this website called TinierMe advertised a lot on here._

_I go on there more than my FaceBook so you can friend me on there! My screen name is Yuuki Fuuwa and my bro is Kyoshi kun._

_Ah rant, rant, rant. Here's your story._

I almost don't want to move. All this darkness makes me feel like I'm blind. It's creepy.

"Leeeeeen, I can't seeeeeee," Miku whined from somewhere on my left.

I think she's holding my hand but that could easily be someone else.

"How long have we been down here?" Feira muttered.

A glow lit up the darkness illuminating everyone's faces with an eerie light.

"We've been in here for ten minutes," Kennedy announced with the closing of her phone.

By a silent command, an army of cell phones began to light up the tunnel. The sides of the tunnel were riddled with roots, rocks, and other things you'd find in the ground. To my relief, Miku _was_ the one holding my hand. For once Rin wasn't making any attempts to talk to me.

We continued on in silence until a large stone door blocked the path. I half expected Rin to just whip out her chainsaw and slice the thing to pieces but apparently she was aware that the weapon had its limits.

Rin was about to speak when Meiko interjected, "This is the Door of Sacrifice."

"What about it?" Feira asked.

"I dunno, that's all Wikipedia told me," Meiko shrugged.

Rin flashed Meiko a glare, "What I was going to say is that we have to sacrifice someone to the door."

"Who?" Kuro-chii questioned.

No one answered.

"No way, we are _not _going to sacrifice anyone to some dumb door," Kennedy commanded.

Rin scoffed, "So? It's just a sacrifice? It's not like it'll matter if anyone is gone."

"Oh, so it doesn't matter if someone is gone?" Kennedy challenged, "Then go sacrifice your damn self!"

Rin smirked, "Yes, rid yourself of your guide just as many other fools in history did. They all died I'll have you know."

Meiko stomped her foot in frustration, "I know about this place too! I could guide."

Luka sighed, "Last I heard, all you knew about this door was its name. Pardon my reasoning but I hardly deem you a fit guide."

"Whose side are you on!?" Meiko argued.

"I'm just stating my opinion," Luka muttered.

Feira cleared her throat, "Well if we're going to sacrifice someone, sacrifice someone of no use to us."

"I say we sacrifice Miku," Rin smiled, "All she'll do is get in the way."

I felt Miku's hand tighten around mine, when I looked at her I saw Miku's lip trembling with tears building around her eyes.

"No way, Miku stays," I answered, "If you want to sacrifice Miku you'll have to go through me. Even then, I'd sacrifice myself first before you can even lay a hand on her."

Miku sniffed loudly and hugged me tightly around the neck, "Thank you."

Even if her face is damp and soggy with fresh tears, the hug does feel nice.

Rin pressed her lips into a hard line, murderous desire clear in her eye.

Meiko broke the moment by asking, "Well how will we get past now?"

"Like this," Rin whispered.

She grabbed the back of Miku's shirt and whirled her in a circle towards the stone wall. With a thrust, Rin shoved her into the rock, Miku screaming all the while.

There was a final sickening crunch that sounded like the crushing of bones although I never heard the sound before. On impulse, I charged at the wall in futile efforts to retrieve her from the earth. My face smashed into the mineral sending rivets of pain through my nose. The only way I could sum up the pain I felt was with one word.

Ow. I guess fucking ow captures the essence more.

I ricocheted backwards onto the ground that was slowly being dyed red with blood. I started crying a bit being lost in the moment until a usual boisterous voice interrupted my grief.

"Jesus Christ Len! Are seriously fucking crying?" Meiko ranted.

"Let him cry Meiko," Luka scolded, "He has broken his nose after all."

"That's not it!" I screamed, "Miku is dead! She's gone! All because of Rin!"

Well maybe I was partially crying because my nose hurt like hell but if I said that they'd think I'm a pussy. I can at least have them think I'm sensitive.

"She's not-" Rin began to say but I didn't want to hear an excuse.

"JUST FUCKING DIE! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! JUST GO TO HELL YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!" I roared.

"Len-" Rin tried to say but her words were deaf to my ears.

My senses were clouded with anger. The world faded to black for an instant but when my consciousness returned I saw Rin slumped against a wall with red marks bruising her complexion. I could feel tight grips around my arms restraining me from whatever I'd done.

"What the heck just happened?" I muttered.

I could hear Meiko snort from beside me, "You really don't know? You totally beat the shit outta your twin."

"Oh really?" I confirmed, "Then I have no regrets."

Meiko chuckled, "Really now? If she cut your arm off because you called her a bitch, imagine what the consequences of beating her up will be."

….. Rape? Wait, of all things why the hell did rape come to mind?

I just shrugged and pulled my arms from Luka and Meiko's grasp. I whipped some excess blood from my still bleeding nose and looked at the door that killed Miku.

Oh Miku, even though you're supposed to be dead for some reason I can't feel any grief. It's almost like you aren't dead even though you are.

_Len~_

I just wish I could see you again…

_Len… it's really dark in here… Did something happen out there? Why do you keep saying I'm gone? Am I dead because I feel alive….?_

Poor Miku. Even in my mind she's still innocent in death.

_Why won't you reply to meeeeeeeee? You're making me cry._

I felt a jab in my shoulder that shook me from my thoughts.

The silent Lucxis pointed at the door, "Listen."

"Leeeeeeeeeeeen," I heard Miku moan from the door.

"Miku! You're ok!" I declared with relief.

"It's dark… and cold… I can't move…" Miku whined.

I placed my hand on the stone with the comfort of knowing Miku was on the other side, "I'm just glad you're ok. I'll get you out, don't you worry."

Luka cleared her throat, "You know the Door of Sacrifice didn't mean death. It meant to sacrifice one's company."

"What the hell?" I asked now pissed, "You were acting like it meant death!"

"Well yeah, it's kind of like being dead; getting stuck in the ground for who knows how long? I'd say it's _very _much like being buried," Feira scoffed.

"At least we got the scoop on the school hottie being _very_ sensitive and caring," Kennedy noted.

"Being caring is a good thing though so you shouldn't be embarrassed!" Kuro-chii reassured.

"Oh yes, it's a very good trait to have," Kennedy smiled, "All the guys like that get the most girls."

"Too bad those guys are usually gay," Feira smirked.

I clenched my fist tightly, digging my nails into the palm of my hand, "I'm not gay."

"You sure about that? All guys are all about banging girls up and the like and you don't seem much the type," Feira taunted.

"Now that you mention it," Meiko recalled, "Len _did _say something about how he never did it with Miku… But who am I to judge? Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment."

"_Or _the right guy," Feira snickered.

The two began to cackle like a couple of witches high on drugs. I could hear Miku faintly, yet desperately trying to explain by saying things like 'Christian values' but the duo wouldn't listen. They kept laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I clenched my fist more sharply and slammed it into the wall next to me, "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Blood trickled from cuts created by my nails. Even though I knew I was injured, broken even, I didn't feel the pain.

Meiko and Feira shared a nervous look but they were silent. Everyone was silent.

_(About here is stated feeling the wrath of Writer's Block so I'm trying to write my way through it… Sorry if it sucks~!)_

There was slow grinding noise. The door opened.

_The end! Writer's Block only let me write that one sentence and my bro kept nagging me to end the chapter so I did._

_Annnnnd now he's angry at me because I told him to shut up._

_(He kept talking while I was trying to write so it was driving me crazy. Even if it was just during that one sentence._

_So review and look for me on the internet! I need friends…_


	18. cRIMSON eSCAPADE

_Ello everyone!_

_I planned to write a lot this month but I didn't…_

_Reason is because le wild scary story contest appeared and I just had to enter it._

_So when I finish writing that story I'll post here on fan fiction as my Halloween one shot._

_I know you're thinking, "Wait, you can't post that here! It's not fan fiction!"_

_Well it is… kinda. The personalities are still the ones I associate with the Vocaloids just that the characters have different names._

_So I'll change the names and post it \(^.^)/_

_It's about you, the Vocaloids and Slender Man so I hope you look for it somewhere near Halloween. It shall be titled __Death By Slender._

_So yada, yada, yada… story for you!_

Those dumb bitches. Why do they keep staring? Che, screw them.

I turned away from leering wide eyed group toward the door that had opened. I walked over to the arch and paused next to it. I wasn't exactly sure if Miku could hear me or not but I decided I'd just say something to her anyway.

"Hey Miku… I'll come back to get you, okay?"

"Okay Lenny~chu," Miku replied.

I couldn't help but smile a bit. I hated it whenever anyone called me that but when Miku did it was actually cute. She said the chu was supposed to be an air kiss for when we couldn't see each other.

Who knew it would've come in handy.

"Wait!" Miku called out as I started to walk away.

"You know, uh, stay calm!" Miku squeaked, "Calm, calm, calm!"

"I'll try Mi-chu," I smiled.

I walked on as I heard Miku chanting, "Calm, calm! Caaaalllllmmmm~!"

The rest of the group started to shuffle after me apparently back to their senses. Luka walked into step next to me and lowered her voice to a whisper, "What do you plan to do about Kagamine-san?"

"Leave her, I didn't want her to come anyway," I said uncaringly.

Luka nodded and proceeded to walk silently. I could hear Meiko and Feira whispering quietly to each other. I particularly didn't care since I probably wouldn't want to know what they're talking about anyway.

The door slowly grinded shut behind us, assuring that Rin would definitely _not_ be joining us the rest of the way. We continued down the cell phone lit channels that occasionally would curve, tilt up, and slope down. Now, the tunnel was slowly growing narrower.

Eventually we had to walk side was to progress until there was a grumbling string of curses from behind me. With some difficulty, I turned my head to backwards to see Luka trying to squeeze herself through the gap.

"I can't move," Luka growled with irritation trying to move forward.

"Why not? What's stuck?" Meiko called out from somewhere behind.

I saw Luka's cheeks blaze red, "My… bust."

"What the fuck?!" Meiko yelled, "I'm not stuck though!"

There was a realizing silence.

"I see how it is…" Meiko sobbed quietly, "Why must the world be cruel to me in this way? OF ALL WAYS, WHY THIS?!"

"Cue the dramatics?" Kennedy said quizzically.

"Up ahead the tunnel gets wider," I said looking ahead, "All you have to do is get through here."

_(Random author comment but right here I so wished Gakupo was here so he could make some pervy comment. Unfortunately he's not in this story yet….)_

"I'll try," Luka responded.

I slipped out into the wide cavern and looked back at Luka to see her progress. From what I could see she was stuck badly.

"Luka…" I asked, "Do you want some help?"

"Yes please," Luka grunted.

I grabbed her arm and started to pull her from the cranny. Luka would occasionally squeak but eventually I managed to pull her out. The rest of the group began to file out behind her. Once we all regrouped we continued to the other side of the cavern.

Once there I could see a huge black iron gate across an opening.

"Great!" Feira ranted, "A blasted gate! I say we just climb over the thing."

"No," Meiko said, "It's open."

She walked forward and pushed the gate. With ease it swung open providing a path into the next chamber. I walked in ahead of everyone and looked around the new area.

Despite being underground, there were trees, grass, fog, water, and tombstones.

"This is it!" Meiko exclaimed excitedly, "It's the Underground Cemetery!"

"What exactly is the point of this place?" Minatsuki asked with a bored tone.

"It just looks creepy…" Kuro- chii whispered.

Meiko gave a mischievous grin, "There is no point. It's just a cool place to see."

"What the heck?! We wasted our time then!" Kennedy yelled.

"Keep in mind people travel to different countries all over the world just to see 'cool' places," Lucxis pointed out.

The Newspaper Crew gave small nods of respect.

"Then can we just go? I want to get Miku back," I stated.

Meiko shrugged, "Yeah, whatever. Let's get out of here."

We started to go back the way we came when something caught my eye. Farther into the graveyard I could see a black form hidden in the fog. It wasn't moving but it wasn't the same shape as most of the tombstones.

Maybe it's just some statue. I'm not going to waste my time investigating it.

I started to leave when I noticed it was getting closer. It was moving? I stared in the objects direction confused.

"Len! You coming?" Meiko called out from behind me.

I didn't get to reply.

The form suddenly darted forward towards me. It knocked me onto the ground and loomed menacingly over me. Now that the figure was closer I could see their features more clearly.

It was a girl with long red hair draped around her like a velvet curtain. She had a black bandage around her left eye, leaving the other revealed as a glimmering red. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a plaid skirt. She had a black booted foot planted firmly on my chest. I could feel something puncturing into my skin right about where her foot was but I was unable to see what the cause was. She had fishnet covered hands grasped firmly on a black weed whacker that was poised at my face.

She licked her lips, leaning in closer to me.

"Well, well," She said with a smirk, "If it isn't Len Kagamine. Rin has told us much about you."

_So who is this new person?_

_How does she know Rin?_

_Does she hate Len?_

_Could it be she also is in love with him?_

_Did Len's posse even notice he isn't there?_

_Will Miku ever return?_

_Will Len end up in the nurses' office again?_

_And will you review because the number from last chapter sucked?_

_;D review people_


	19. Explanation

_Long time no see my readers! It's been months! Like four I think._

_I realize that you probably thought I gave up on the story, Newsflash! I didn't. _

_This chapter though… It's not a story chapter. It's explanations on the story so far. There have been a couple misunderstandings or sometimes I didn't quite get my point across, so this filler chapter is just to get ideas flowing again while also serving as a summary of all the past chapters. _

_So let's get to it!_

Chapter 1: We establish Len and the fact he has friends. Then there's ironic foreshadowing of 'I hope things never change.' LOLZ Rin appears and she's mad crazy!

Chapter 2:  The unidentified classmates (XXX's) are rude douche bags. The teacher is an awful comedian. Len recognizes Rin to be his long forgotten twin! He doesn't remember her because she left him at a very young age (Hear that WarriorBunny?).

Chapter 3: Miku's so adorable! (I really love writing her as a character) Luka's such a lonely little creeper, same for Meiko but she's bitchy too. Kaito's a total dumbass! (Yet no one complains?) Then there's blood on the roof top (Sounds like some band name).

Chapter 4:  Gangru bitch got chopped up! Miku has a moment of genius (She's not that stupid!). The school has a haunted classroom but no one fucking cares. Rin confesses her feelings to Len ~DEATH! Then Rin goes on a war path to kill one of the many people that annoy me in life: Nampahc-san.

Chapter 5: Len sets out to find Luka to tell her about Rin's new target. She's pretty unfazed at hearing Rin is jealous of Nampahc-san for being Len's 'girlfriend' (Bad writing is bad). Also Luka is sympathetic towards Rin. Too bad Rin doesn't feel the same~^^ Or DOES she? O.o

Chapter 6: Rin is still making advances. Miku is making murder faces. (This was a really short chapter, remember?)

Chapter 7: Len and Rin are in dreamland! Having nightmares (To Len, any who ^.^"). Rin threatens Len not to speak to his clique but she never really followed up on that now did she? (Bad writing at its finest).

Chapter 8: FANSERVICE! Behold the OC that is Miyazaki! My twin made her in a sex stimulation game (TMI?) Then there was the contest…

Chapter 9: Enter Newspaper Crew! You know love them (Reviews say so too)! Len makes against Rin! Yay~ Too bad the kid lost his arm.

Chapter 10: I still love your reviews on Len's lost arm. The nurse reminds of Jabba the Hut (That's how it's spelt?). Rin enjoys Len's spit as a refreshing refreshment! Buy some today! Len kisses Rin to get 'his' arm back. Rin is a secret surgeon. Len has got a girly arm! –shot-

Chapter 11: Dreamland again except Len doesn't mind too much now. Rin and Len have a weird sort of understanding now? *shrugs* Then there was that teaser none of you SAOBs remembered! :O

Chapter 12: Nero! I never thought I'd write a fanfic with him in it but what do you know! He's adorable~^^ Neru was murdered. By a forest. Drowned in leaves she did (Lies!). Lenny-chu is falling for Riiiin.

Chapter 13: After class Meiko approached me with a face that showed she was up to no good.

"Nee, Len," Meiko grinned," Wanna go explore something?"

I sighed, "No, Meiko, I'm not interested in searching your secret garden."

Meiko let out a hearty laugh, "Oh Len! I had no idea that's what you had in mind!"

I felt my face turn red, "No wait! I thought you meant something else!"

Meiko ruffled my already messy hair, "Chillax, I was joking. What I really wanted to do is check out this rumored graveyard on campus. I already got Miku, Kaito, and Luka in on it. Since you've been ignoring me lately I had to work behind your back."

Ack, I feel bad now. But I have been a bit distant since Rin showed up. She demands so much attention…

"Since it's worth the time, I'll go. When is it?" I asked.

"Tonight," Meiko said with a smirk.

Fuck… So much for doing my project.

"I don't know where to go," I said.

"At the big tree: 11 PM. You better not miss it!" Meiko yelled as she ran out the classroom.

I leaned back in my seat and felt a pair of gentle hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who~?" The voice giggled.

Miku…

I lifted the 'blindfold' and turned around to give her a kiss.

Only to realize I was kissing Rin.

I quickly drew back in surprise, "Rin!"

Rin's normally menacing face was now flushed pink, "L-Len… That was pleasant."

"W-wait! I thought you were Miku!" I quickly stammered.

Rin stepped forward smiling, showing clear signs that she was ignoring every word I said.

She coaxed me into standing by lifting me with a stitched finger under my chin. Rin wrapped 'her' arms around my neck and gave me a long passionate kiss.

I tried to push away but my body was completely frozen with… pleasure?!

Feeling foreign to my own movements, I felt myself putting my arms around her waist.

Oh shit, please don't let Miku come in.

From the body I had no control over, I watched Rin get pushed backwards onto a desk.

Control yourself!

After much mental frustration, I finally regained control and pushed myself away. Stumbling backwards to the classroom door, I heard myself mutter something about apologies or excuses.

I sprinted out into the hallway trying to empty my head of all thought.

I don't want to think.

I'm… afraid of what I'll think of.

Putting in one last burst of speed, I finally escaped to the roof. I stopped at the railing and gripped it tightly. I leaned over it trying to regain my breath.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Am I going mad?

I gripped the railing even tighter, the steel crumpling beneath the grip of my right arm.

No. This arm isn't mine. This thing… It's _hers_.

I glared harshly at the arm, trying to project all the hatred possible into my blurring vision.

It's all her fault this is happening.

She's the one making this happen.

This madness.

It's her fault!

She's just some damn virus.

I clenched the arm tightly, digging my nails into the soft stitched skin.

Red.

It's dripping.

Blood.

Blood's red.

Is it hers or mine?

Clear.

Something clearing is dripping.

From the sky?

Or my eye?

Why does it matter?

I turned my gaze up to the cloudy gray sky pouring rain into the world. This horrible and cruel world.

Unable to contain my frustration any longer I faced upwards and screamed. My voice even cracked. My throat feels raw now.

I stopped and dropped my head onto my chest staring at the soaked pavement. I crouched down and cried.

I…

I hate her.

I hate you.

I hate you Rin Kagamine!

Chapter 14: 'Rape!' screamed Miku. Miku x Len fluff. You know you love it~

Chapter 15: Le perfume lab! Have you ever done one? I haven't (BTW, when I said the jingle stuff was like Po Pi Po I wasn't implying the song was about leek perfume. I was saying commercials pretty much run the same way). Cat fight between Rin and Miku! Meow! Miku is so sweet^^ Acid attack! Rin gives a monologue in third person.

Chapter 16: What if the world was a panda bear? Well? Everyone is angry at Len! Mr. Popular versus the world! Education time! A sickle is a crescent shaped blade used for cutting grasses like wheat and grass. Miyazaki is supa jealous!

Chapter 17: Len follows Miku who was being suspicious and discovers a corpse! Miyazaki (Not a lot of people have been dying… That will change ;3)

Chapter 18: So some people (WarriorBunny) have been saying it's unrealistic that police only showed up after a third murder. I've two reasons for this. One: It's fanfiction; emphasis on fiction. It's doesn't have to be realistic! Police officers could be turtles and jackrabbits should I wish it! Two: I have reasons which haven't been revealed yet. So the po-po are tracking Kaito for killing Miyazaki. Len got a wii mote in his pocket just like Kaito! Hurr for Rin who's not supposed to have sex appeal!

Chapter 19: Bye bye Kaito! Enjoy jail~ Adventure Time with Meiko and Company! And the Newspaper Crew. Everyone get to your feet and do the Meiko! We'll replace the Harlem Shake XD Rin is acting pretty normal here. Bitchy, but normal.

Chapter 20: The Door of Sacrifice. Oooooh…. How Mary-Suuuuuue…. Len broke his nose over Miku. He's quite the sensitive bastard. Don't you know you shouldn't whack girls around?

Chapter 21: Lenny-chu~ I call my bro that but for different reasons. Meiko isn't whacky! She's passionate. New character! I feel for you guys. You had to wait four months for the reveal on this chick.

_Like the summary? I hope so! As you can see though, I am coming back! I don't intend to leave this story unfinished since I hate it when stories I love are._

_Everything beyond this point is all ranting just to make myself feel better so don't read unless you happen to be a therapist that cares _

_First off, I should apologize. One for being gone and two for being an annoying author. I've said some offensive things that are completely irrelevant to the story. Therefore, I'll keep my opinionated mouth shut. Also I've been rather bothersome with my review hassling and show boating. So, it'll all stop here. No more begging for reviews, no more flaunting my story. If it was any good, you guys would review of your own free will and you'd show boat for my by creating a visual novel or fan art (Not hinting or anything)._

_Also, it seems I'm some dumb fan girl writer who has no idea what I'm doing. Well, I do. I've matured a lot with my writing while I was gone soul searching. I'm still the same goofy wordsmith that likes to make you guys laugh but please don't think me for an idiot. I've planned the story enough to know where it's going, what twists, and ending I'm headed for. But it's not so concrete that I can't change things on a whim to please you guys. I can't please everyone but I do what I can._

_Lastly, should I suffer writer's block on this story, never fear for I'm working on a variant of this story at Rin's perspective. The catch is that it'll only be released when this one is finished. I'm not trying to milk this like a certain popular fanfic writer, but when the end comes you'll see why it's essential._

_So erm, thanks if you read this explanation chapter. I threw in chapter 13 as a gift so if you didn't read this then guess what you missed! Favourite and follow if you enjoyed, follow me and become a Kagamine today! What? I never promised not to pester for faves! –shot-_

_Love you guys and thanks for putting up with me. Bai bai and to quote from one of my favourite anime characters, 'Ole!'_


	20. cARNLENIAN dEATH

_Hello again!_

_Many things have been happeing since the last update, I'll share the important info with you._

_1. I have a beta reader! You may thank TokiooWishes for the lack of grammatical errors in the furture chapters (Thank you Halios Mililios for the offer but being a reader that has been with me since the beginning, I didn't want to ruin the experiance for you by getting all the sneak peaks (And putting up with my stubborn personality))_

_2. This story is being translated into French by KagamineRinLen! Now the audiance will expand and I'll get more followers because you know I love fans :D_

_3. I roughly outlined the rest of the story in my head and there are about five or six chapters left. No need to fret for the ending will make up for the lousy writing in the earlier chapters (which I might edit later)._

_Thank you for your dedication to this story! With every release of a new chapter I get over 500 hits! Without you lovely readers I probably would have given up on this story a long time ago._

* * *

><p>The pain was excruciating.<p>

Despite this mysterious person being a girl, there was immense force being used to keep me floored. The foreign feeling of small tips being pressed into my chest didn't help the pain. Above all, the girl's taunting smirk was the most bothersome.

I gripped my hands around her ankle in efforts to remove her foot but to no avail. She laughed. "How weak! To think Rin praised you so highly. You disappoint us." The redhead began grinding her boot into my chest.

I gritted my teeth in futile efforts to block out the pain. "What the hell do you want?"

She leaned forward teasingly. "What's that? Open your mouth wider or I won't be able to hear you." Her face was close enough that I could smell her cherry scented breath. I tried to refrain from wrinkling my nose with disgust.

I attempted to snatch her hair but with animalistic agility, she jumped backwards. Clasping a hand on the chest wound, my eyes darted around the scene to find where the maniac was lurking. There was not a single sign of life.

As I got to my feet I noticed the girl was perched on a grave grinning like the Cheshire Cat. She had a hand cupped around her ear with a beckoning look in her eyes.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"We're simply here because we wish to be. Is that a problem?" she answered.

I ignored her question. "Who's 'we'?" From looking around I couldn't see any other people; however, I could be horribly wrong…

The punk girl smiled. "My master and I."

I looked around half expecting to see some pimp leering from behind a tombstone. Seeing no one I brushed off the response. I didn't care to find out about a disturbed person's delusions.

"How do you know Rin?" I inquired.

The red head pulled a face. "How… How, how, how… How indeed! We wonder how… Ah! We remember now. We were at the asylum together. Did she not tell you about us?"

"She barely talks about the place, actually." I shrugged.

"The bitch! How could she forget about us?! We want to feel sad…" the girl said, her tone softening a touch.

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice call out. The group had finally noticed my absence. They strolled over, the Newspaper Crew chatting amongst each other while Meiko was waving to me. She stopped mid step once she noticed the darkly dressed girl.

I could practically see her eyes pop out her skull as she looked the girl over. "H-Hey Len. Who's your friend…?" Meiko said through a forced friendly smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "You think she's my friend?"

Meiko only shrugged.

"We're not your friend? We were getting along so well…" She sighed. It seemed as if the girl had no emotion. There was small slips here and there where she'd let a twinge of anger or a drop of sadness show through, but aside from that she came off as very artificial.

"I don't even know your name," I muttered.

"My name is Miki. No one calls Master anything aside from Master." Miki smiled. Once the bit of happiness revealed itself, a crescent shaped cowlick sprung up on the top of her hair giving the appearance of a wayward antenna.

Meiko smirked and nudged my arm. "You sure have a skill for picking up weirdos."

"Whatever." I snorted. "Let's just get out of here."

I turned around and started heading for the way in which we came from. I could hear the group following me but then I heard someone bound up next to me.

"Can we come with you?" Miki asked.

"No," I answered immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason."

"Too bad."

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Miki whined. "We were getting along so well!"

I opened the gate. "You remind me of Rin so I don't want you near me."

"Where is Rin?" Miki inquired.

I ignored her question and continued walking away from her. I picked up my pace hoping she'd take a hint. She made a 'hmph' of annoyance and hung back into the crowd with the Newspaper Crew.

Just when I had thought I'd get a bit of solitude I heard the bickering start.

"So tell us Miki, how exactly did you survive in this dump?" Feira queried.

"Who said I lived down here?" Miki growled.

"No need to get an attitude you little psycho; I was just asking a question," Feira answered defensively.

"Well, Master doesn't like you, so _I don't like you either_," Miki said, enunciating her last words.

Feira smirked. "Oh really? Was it the little voice in your head telling you this?"

"How else would he communicate transmissions to me?" Miki demanded as if this was obvious. "You act like you're smart, but you're not. You're just some nosy, insecure scum."

Feira had stopped walking at this point and the two were facing each other with aggressive stances. The Newspaper Crew stood behind Feira in some subtle effort to be intimidating while Meiko and Luka stood nearby me watching the events about to unfold.

"Say it again bitch! I dare you," Feira spat.

"Feira…" Kuro-chii attempted to persuade. "This really isn't a good idea. She has a—"

"Shut up!" Feira screamed. "I'm not going to just let some random ass tell me off!"

"But—" Kuro-chii attempted to explain but was silenced by Lucxis.

"She's too enraged to listen. If she wants to recklessly get into fights, then let her," Lucxis murmured to her. "Just don't be surprised if it's what ends her one day."

Miki and Feira began to circle each other like two cats preparing to pounce.

Feira laughed under her breath. "Now you'll see… Now you'll why no one messes with me."

She flicked out a pocket knife. It was well polished and had a gleaming point. It was obviously well taken care of and probably even had a name. Feira made a few practice stabs and slashes at the air. "No one ever messes with me!" Feira yelled.

She launched herself at Miki, the knife poised just above her chest with the tip pointed downwards.

The world then went into slow motion. I could see Kuro-chii hide her face behind Kennedy. Minatsuki raised her hands to her mouth in shock. Looking back to the scene before me everything went back into normal motion. That's when I noticed what they were reacting to.

Miki had her weed whacker thrusted forward at a downward angle to the right of her head. The whirring cord aimed straight at Feira's head.

Then there was blood. Red splattered outward from where the head of the lawn tool connected with Feira's face. With the force Miki supplied, Feira was knocked backwards onto the ground where Miki continued forcing the weapon into her skull. Chunks of flesh were propelled outward from the spinning coils that continued into impel with an unrelenting force.

Then Miki pulled the weed whacker away to step back and examine her handiwork.

"FEIRAAAAAAAA!" Kuro-chii began screaming, tears running down her face. "No. Feira… Please… Please don't be dead!"

She tried to run forward but Kennedy and Minatsuki caught her in their arms.

"Let me go!" Kuro-chii wailed. "I want to be with Feira! She can't be dead!"

Kennedy crouched down next to Kuro-chii. "I'm sorry Kuro-chii."

She pulled her into a hug, trying to hold back her tears.

Lucxis looked up at us. "Please leave."

Without a word we continued our way to the surface.


	21. cERISE cONFUSION

Class went on. No one even whispered a single word regarding recent events as they usually did.

Not even a mention of The Newspaper Crew's member, Kennedy, committing suicide.

No. Life went on. No one cared. Everyone was happy.

And it annoyed me.

It annoyed me that the cherry scented murderer had the nerve to sit next to me in class.

She hummed happily through class—answering questions and raising her hand for attendance as if she'd been here all year long.

No one questioned her presence. No one questioned the fact that she had a bloody weed whacker leaning oh-so casually against her desk. It was as though the school had just decided that psychopaths were 'normal'.

The bell rang for the end of class. Miki jumped up from her seat and quickly bounded over to Nero, who was making a run for the door. She assaulted him with a glomp as she squealed into his ear, "You weren't thinking of going to lunch without me, were you Nero-kun~?"

He made pleading eyes at me, which were ignored.

I walked over to Miku's desk. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh Len." Miku giggled. "You don't need to keep worrying about me. If anything, I should be asking you how you're doing. How's your nose doing?"

I felt the white bandage taped across my nose. It still hurt but significantly less from when I first received the injury.

"Could be better." I shrugged.

Miku lowered her voice to a whisper. "So Rin's not still angry with you, is she?"

I looked at Rin from the corner of my eye. I could see her still brewing away in angst as she shifted her glaring gaze from me to Miku.

I snorted. "What do you think? Come on, let's just go get lunch."

Miku nodded happily. "Yeah! I'll go grab Meiko, Kaito, and Luka!"

"Kaito?" I questioned.

Miku caught herself. "Oh right… I meant Meiko and Luka," Miku corrected wistfully.

I started to put my arm around her in an effort to comfort her, but she shrugged me off and walked away quickly to leave the classroom.

I felt slightly hurt from the rejection, but I could understand that she just needed some time to think.

"Kagamine Len, may I speak with you?"

I glanced up to the front of the room at the teacher, except I was surprised to see it wasn't the usual teacher. Instead, in the fat woman's place, it was a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail wearing some fancy suit.

"Um, sure."

As I began to step up to the front of the now empty classroom the man asked, "Could you close the door? This is a private matter."

I closed the door, wondering what could be so private to discuss.

_Did I fail some test? If so, I should probably tell him I don't care…_

I sat on the desk in front of the teacher's.

Just as the man started to speak, I decided to butt in with my own question. "What happened to the old teacher?"

For a split second a look of confusion registered on his face but he quickly masked it over with composure. "She retired."

The hag wasn't that old. Maybe she retired due to her health problems of being so overweight.

"Anyway," he started, "I wanted to speak with you about the recent deaths that have been occurring. Care to tell me about it?"

"Why would you want to know?" I asked suspiciously. "You're just a teacher."

He leaned forward in his chair, casting a wary glance to the door. "I'm actually a detective hired by one of the victim's families. I want to know if you know anything that could help to bring the killer to justice."

"Wait, one the families hired you?" I queried, confused, "Why aren't the police working the case instead? There have been three fucking murders!"

"That's why I was hired. The police aren't doing anything about it. Out of curiosity, I was wondering if you knew what to make of it. Why don't you think they're interfering?"

I puffed out a cheek trying to think of some sort of conspiracy theory. Considering that the one American girl was here on a scholarship, what wouldn't make her parents pursue the case?

"Money," I answered. "The school's paying off the families to keep quiet."

The teacher nodded. "Exactly. However, the girl, Suzune Miyazaki, her family wasn't content with this. That's why the student, Shion Kaito, was arrested. They wanted the murder exposed. But once they received word of the other unsolved murders, they thought it best to have that killer exposed as well."

"Why are you telling me this then? What information could I possibly have for you?"

It was kind of weird that this new teacher decided to come to me about this. How would he know I had anything to do with the killer? Then again, I was pretty sure that an asylum escapee showing up out of nowhere would raise a red flag. Especially since we share the same name.

"I was hoping you could tell me that," the teacher replied.

"Rin," I responded. "She's the killer. She showed up a week ago and since then everything has just been going to hell. She's fucking crazy!"

The teacher sat looking at me with a poker face.

"You don't believe me?" I asked with disbelief. "Just look at her! She has stitches and a chainsaw! How does she not look like a psychopath?!"

"Stitches? She has stitches?"

"Yeah. On her arms, legs, face—everywhere. Well, except for her right arm because the crazy bitch cut mine off and took it as a souvenir!" I ranted.

"Uh-huh." The teacher nodded.

"Why the hell are you acting so calm?" I spat with growing irritation. "There's a killer running loose through the halls of the school and all you do is sit there and look at me like I'm the crazy one! Well, screw this! I'm not wasting my time."

I started to march to the door when the teacher grabbed my wrist.

"What the hell do you want?!" I screamed.

"Len, you need to listen to me," he said sternly. "This perfect 'life' you 'had' all along was meant to fall apart. It never existed."

I turned to face the teacher with confusion plastered across my face. His words somehow sounded familiar but it felt like it wasn't his words, instead it appeared like a quote from someone else.

He seemed satisfied that he had my attention and continued, "It's just an illusion, a dream, a wish, a fake. Time to face the life you really have. The one you really lived."

I snorted rudely. "Whatever, old man. You're full of BS."

As I stalked out the room the teacher added, "But I'll warn you, it's nothing like the one you have here."

I slammed the classroom door shut and stomped down the hallway feeling anger plaguing me from the inside. Walking down the hallway, I could see some girls from up ahead poking their head from a doorway, whispering to each other.

I gritted my teeth in efforts to resist the urge to start screaming at them as well. They'd probably think I was nuts.


	22. tAUPE rEVENGE

_Wow! Well it has been quite the while! Hello everyone!_

_*dodges tomatoes*_

_Don't hate me! I just needed a break! I was burned out! _

_And with that there's only one chapter left after this and the story will be over! _

_Enjoy the twists!_

* * *

><p>Understanding that Miku needed some time to talk to her 'fellow girls', I decided to seek out Nero. He was probably still being stalked by Miki and I never had that many close friends to begin with.<p>

I went to the cafeteria and sure enough I saw Neru sitting at a table with Miki sitting in his lap playing with his hair. As I approached I saw some sort of hope light up in his eyes.

"What's up Nero?" I asked as I slid into a seat at the table.

"Stuff," Nero replied casting eyes at the overly attached Miki.

"Where's your precious Miku? If she's not with you she must be in other arms," Miki giggled.

"She's with Meiko and Luka. Not that you would know. You're too busy with… whatever you call stalking," I jabbed.

"Why don't you look for yourself? She's not here," Miki pointed out.

I looked over to the table the girl's typically occupied but found that Miki was right. There was no trace of pigtails in the crowd.

"You did something with her… You're scheming with Rin about something!" I accused.

"Lies, assumptions, and pointless conversation," Miki commented lazily, "Rin has got nothing to do with Miku being a cheating slut."

"Miku's not cheating on me. And she's certainly not a slut." I said through gritted teeth, "What would give you that idea?"

Miki giggled, "We guess Miku's trickier than we all thought for her seemingly low IQ. She was flirting with Kaito. Now that he's gone she decided to drag her pathetic ass to the newest toy. Have you met the new teacher, Mr. Kamui? Oh, we're sure you have~"

I got up abruptly from the table, glaring down at Miki, "We'll see about that…"

As I headed to the classroom to confirm Miku's innocence I tried to think some things through.

What if Miku really was hitting on the teacher?

No, she wouldn't. There's no way in hell.

Miku loved me. She wouldn't do that to me.

But if she was… It couldn't be my fault. No, it _wouldn't_ be my fault.

It'd be Rin's fault. It _is_ her fault. Everything is her fault. She herself is a fault.

And what do people do with faults? They get rid of them. So I'll get rid of her…

As I formulated a plan I realized I was at the classroom. I opened the door a bit, just enough to see in and see if what Miki said was really true.

Looking in, I could see the teacher sitting at his desk listening to Miku cry about something. I caught a few words of her speech, "I don't know… Len...scary...leave… Rin."

So she was going to break up with me! Because of Rin! I could fix that. I'll have Rin disappear and Miku will have no reason to leave me.

That's what Miku would want me to do.

I began to ponder my thoughts as I head for the destination with my solution.

Getting rid of Rin isn't really the solution. You're just too desperate to see Miku is a problem as well.

What? No, Rin is the only problem. Everything was fine before Rin showed up. Everyone was happier! No one died.

Okay, Rin is _part_ of the problem but Miku is too! If Miku was more faithful and less a pathetic slut, you'd be much better off. Why even put

up with her? She's a stupid bitch with an IQ of five.

Well sure, Miku isn't the brightest, but she's sweet.

Sweet enough to manipulate anyone she wants. She's using you! She wants your popularity and anything else she can take! You already know she was hitting on Kaito _and_ that teacher Gakupo. She's just leaving you as she takes every last resource she can take from you!

No… just shut up.

I shook my head in an effort to silence the foreign voice. Now standing at the door to the nurse's office I looked inside to see if that bull of a woman was there.

Nothing but opportunity.

I walked over to the cabinet where she kept empty syringes and opened the drawer to the old fashioned thermometers. After taking several of these, I broke them in half into a bowl that was sitting on the counter. I then used the syringe to suck up the red mercury.

With my new weapon ready to wreck havoc, I headed to the girl's dorm where I knew Rin would be waiting.

Before I could consciously acknowledge it, I was at her door. The unlocked cage for crazed lunatic. With the syringe in hand, I felt prepared to confront her. There was no life threatening chainsaw that would be waiting to chew me to pieces, there was no incomparable strength she possessed to beat me. There was only Rin. And she was about to join the list of the school's murdered students.

I kicked open the door, prepared to face her and whatever hell would be in her lair…

Only to see a completely white room with walls covered in mirrors.

And my reflection. The weirdest part was the stitches. On every visible joint was a thick line of crude suture.


	23. wENGE eND

_And here's the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy the twists and what my twisted brain has to offer!_

_It's the WTF ending just as you requested! _

_I'm thinking about an after story, like an epilogue, but I want to know what you think (or do you think just to leave the ending as is.)_

* * *

><p>I stared at my reflection.<p>

Was this some sort of trick?

My school uniform was replaced with some cheap white ensemble. While I still had the bandages from my broken nose I sure enough had stitches everywhere. Extending from the corners of my mouth, and bordering my left eye that was covered with an eyepatch.

I brought a hand out to the mirror to see if it truly was there. I noticed that my right arm was covered in smooth, untarnished flesh.

Was this…? No, another trick. It had to be!

I heard the door click open behind me. I whipped around to see Miku in a sundress patterned with her leek obsession jump slightly.

"Oh Len! You scared me for a second there!" Miku giggled, "I thought you might have gone off and hurt yourself!"

"Wh- why would I do that?" I asked, "And what is this place? What the hell is this? Why do I look like this?!"

The syringe clattered to the floor. I couldn't help but start pulling at the black threads. They were foreign. They weren't a part of me.

"Len, stop!" Miku pleaded, running to my side to restrain me, "You shouldn't do that to yourself!"

"This isn't me! None of this is right!" I screamed in hysterics.

"Len, please, just please calm down!" Miku cried, "They said you might get this way when you snapped out of it."

I dropped my hands and fell to the floor, "Then tell me what's going on…"

Miku kneeled next to me and placed a hand over my own, "You're in an asylum. You're a patient here. I'm just a gardener that's friends with you!"

Friends… Only friends…

"But how? I thought this was-"

"Rin? No, it's not. It's all you."

I turned to the source of the voice and saw Rin standing in the doorway. No punk attire, she just wore a regular school uniform with a guitar over her shoulder instead of her murderous chainsaw. She looked… normal. How I should have looked.

She walked forward and glared at me, "What's wrong? Crying over yourself because you aren't Mr. Perfect? How pathetic."

"Rin!" Miku squealed, "You know you aren't supposed to do that! The doctors said-"

"Who gives a damn what they say?! They just sit to the side and watch the show. They didn't suffer!" Rin looked at me square in the eyes, "Well? Proud of your handiwork? Oh, wait, they said you might not remember, so let me fill it in for you. YOU'RE A SICK NARCISSIST THAT FELL IN LOVE WITH ME AND KILLED ANYONE IN YOUR WAY. YOU'RE A MURDERING PSYCHOPATH. YOU KILLED OUR PARENTS. How does that make feel? Satisfied? And if that wasn't enough you had to concoct a way to get me dragged here so you could further ruin my life! How's that right arm of yours feel? 'Fine?' 'Okay?' Well it's mine! You're such a bastard that you feel the need to keep taking from me until there's nothing left! Well you can take anything. Take everything but you'll NEVER have me."

"But I don't want you. I want you to give yourself to me."

I started to get up but I felt Miku tighten her grip on my hand and try to keep me down.

"Len, don't!" Miku pleaded, "You don't want to do this! Please listen-"

I picked up the syringe from where it had fallen and seamlessly jabbed the needle into her arm, making sure every last drop of the poison were injected into her bloodstream. Miku fell limp on the floor.

I shrugged her off me and stood to see Rin was nowhere in sight. With a sigh I headed out the room to find wherever she went off to. She called me selfish, but atleast I considered her feelings. All she did was run off without any concern for how I was feeling.

Just like our parents.

Walking down the pristine white hallway lined with doors on both sides, it would be difficult to find wherever she had went off to, but she probably fetched orderlies which would be annoying.

I ducked into one of the rooms to see it was luckily the office of some psychiatrist. A quick sweep over the desk and I picked up my weapon of choice: a letter opener. Not to actually kill anyone with, but for self defence.

I peeked out the office to see a triad of orderlies moving down the hall with Rin behind them. I waited for the staff to pass before grabbing Rin. She let out a scream before I could cover her mouth, alerting the staff.

I pulled her into the room anyway and pulled her backwards with me to the desk.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She hissed.

"I told you, I want you. But I want you to give yourself to me, so I propose this," I held the letter opener to her head, positioned over her ear, "Life or death? You can die and go to hell for being a selfish bitch or live. With me. You can get me out of this place and we can just disappear together. No one would know. No one would care. We'll just be happy. Like all the other people."

"You don't get it, there's no happy ending! Not for you, never for you. You don't deserve it and you won't get one. You can't win Len!"

I tightened my grip on my weapon as the door burst open and the orderlies filed into the office. A psychologist stepped forward in attempts to negotiate, "Listen Len, we don't want anyone to get hurt here, so just put the weapon down and let your sister go, okay? You aren't any trouble, we just want-"

"You're that man… That man that ruined everything…" I muttered, "_Mr. Kamui_."

"Yes, I'm Mr. Kamui," He replied, "Now put the knife down and no will get hurt."

"No. I won't let you get your way. Everyone always thinks that everything will be okay, that everything is fair and that all things end all 'hunky dory' in the end. If I can't get the happy ending then no one will!" With a flick of my wrist I plunged the letter opener through Rin's ear into her brain. Just as quickly I unstuck it and let her body fall to the floor, blood spraying all over the rich decorations.

As the orderlies surged forward I held the weapon in front of my throat and closed my eyes.

I suppose this is proof. There are no happy endings. Not even if you imagine them.

With a final thrust I plunged the letter opener into my throat. The sharp pain pierced my body as I felt the blood began to rush through the wound. Blood pooled into my throat and slid down into my lungs. If not a death by blood loss I would surely die from suffocating on my own blood.

A darkness darker than black settled over my senses as my consciousness faded away from my crippled body. Leaving me alone in whatever hell the afterlife had to offer.

I was always and forever will be alone.


	24. lEN'S pSYCHOTIC lOVE sTORY

_For those that didn't read my profile, I decided against an epilogue seeing that all the important people were dead and decided to write a prologue instead! _

_Enjoy finding out how Len ended up the way he did._

* * *

><p>Me and Rin did everything together. It's just how things were. Everyone knew that. Except him. He didn't know. He should have known.<p>

It was a warm sunny afternoon. I normally would have been playing with Rin in our tree house but instead she was playing with him. That dork named Oliver.

I kicked my legs back and forth watching Rin and Oliver splash each other in the stream that ran on the other side of the fence behind our house. She was smiling and laughing. Enjoying him.

She should have been smiling for me. I was always the one that was there for her!

Oliver looked up at me, motioning for me to join them. I returned his invitation with a glare. I didn't even want to breathe the same air as him.

Yet he started yelling at me for to come play with them. I didn't want to play with them. I just wanted to play with Rin.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a rock I found earlier that I thought had looked cool at the time. I pulled my arm back and flung it with all my might at him. It landed where I had wanted to: right in Oliver's stupid face.

He fell over and started crying like a baby, holding his eye which was now bleeding. As I was about to go join Rin who was no longer being distracted by Oliver I heard my dad yell at me to get down from the tree.

With a sigh I jumped down to go talk to him. Apparently he didn't understand. Just like Oliver.

Once I got to him, he started screaming at me about how I'm not supposed to hurt people for no reason and other stupid stuff like that. Which made no sense because I threw a rock at Oliver because he's annoying. It's a reason.

Then my dad told me I had to go apologize to Oliver for hurting his eye and how I was going to tell his mom about what I did to him and apologize for that too.

After I got fed up of listening to my dad yell at me, I went over to where Rin and Oliver were sitting beside the stream. Even though she was all wet, Rin looked so pretty. If only she wasn't sitting next to that sniveling brat. Then I noticed she was holding hands with him.

Once I got to them I told Oliver to get up because I wanted to tell him something. When he got up I told how not sorry I was and how I wasn't going to ever apologize to him. He started crying again and said he was going to tell my dad I said that.

So I pushed him into the stream.

When he fell over he must have hit his head on a rock or something because I could see blood in the water but he was very still.

He wasn't crying anymore. He must have fell asleep. Weirdo.

Rin ran over to Oliver to help him out the water and tried to wake him up. She started screaming for our parents to come. I knew they'd probably yell at me for pushing Oliver over so I ran to the tree our tree house was in and hid up there.

I could here my parents freaking out. They said he 'died'. Rin started to cry even more. I didn't want her to cry. Our parents were worse than Oliver. They made her smiles disappear.

I continued sitting in the treehouse listening to chaos outside. The neighbors were coming out their houses. Oliver's mom was here, crying too. I started to hear police sirens. Why was everyone freaking out so much? Oliver just fell asleep. Or ''died' as my parents said.

I started feeling like I was in bigger trouble than just pushing Oliver over. I started thinking 'died' was a very bad thing. I snuck out the tree house and slipped into the house. It was dark outside now and I could see police officers walking around with flashlights.

I slipped into the house unnoticed and snuck upstairs to me and Rin's room. When I opened the door I could see Rin sitting on her bed still sniffling.

"Rin, you don't need to cry," I said as I walked over to her.

Rin looked at me scared, "Len? W-what are you doing here? Th-the police are looking for you because y-you killed Oliver."

She started to cry even more.

"Isn't he just asleep? Rin, please don't cry," I told her.

"No, he's not asleep. He's dead. He's gone forever," Rin cried.

Gone forever? That means… he'll never bother us again! It'll just be me and Rin. Like how's it's supposed to be.

But Rin doesn't seem to be very happy about this.

"Isn't it okay if he's gone? It'll be you and me again! We can eat icecream up in our treehouse, we can play in the stream, we can ride our bikes all over the place! It'll be better again!" I explained to her.

"You don't get it! I liked Oliver!" Rin sniffled.

"But I like you more!" I said.

"No. I liked him like how Mom and Dad like each other," Rin explained, "I wanted to be with him like Mom and Dad are."

"So do I. I like you like that too," I told her.

"No you don't! You know how Mom and Dad kiss each other. That's how I liked Oliver."

"But I like you like that too…"

Rin got up from the bed and started to walk away from me, "You can't Len! You can't! You can't like me like that!"

I tried to further explain but the door to our room opened and I saw my mom walk in. She saw me and looked scared. I've never seen her look like that at me. It was like she was looking at a mouse scurrying around.

"Rin, come over here now!" She screamed, grabbing Rin and pulling her close. She started screaming for my dad to come.

That wasn't good at all. They wouldn't let me talk to Rin! She needed to understand that I could like her!

As started to walk towards them my my mom started to walk away from me, like she was afraid of me! She yelled to Rin to go get

Dad as she continued trying to get away from me, screaming for Dad.

I tried to ask her why she was so scared but she just started crying. I tried to hug her so she'd stop crying but she just fell

backwards… down the stairs. I hadn't even noticed she was going there, but she was tumbling, falling down each step with a thump. As she finally hit even ground I heard a crack and saw her on the ground with her neck at a weird angle.

I heard Rin scream and noticed she was near the bottom of the stairs with our dad and a police officer. They looked up at me but

I started to run. I could hear heavy footsteps running up the stairs but I didn't dare to look back. I ran as fast as I could, down the back stairs that lead into the kitchen.

Once there I looked for someplace to hide. A cabinet? Under the table? I heard them coming down the back stairs as I tried to figure something out. I tried to run again but fell over from hitting my side on a counter. I knocked over a block that was resting there, knocking the objects it held all over the floor.

I sat up and turned to see my dad and the officer standing there, staring down at me with that same look my mom had.

"You… How could you kill my wife?!" My dad screamed. His face was completely red.

He started to charge at me. I grabbed up one of the objects in defence and shoved it in front of me in efforts to stop him.

It worked. He stopped and fell over. With a knife in his stomach. Blood seeped all over the floor as I watched his face turn from angry to calm as he eyes closed.

He was asleep. Like Mom. Like Oliver. No, he was dead. Just like them. Gone forever. But isn't that better? I'd have Rin all to myself. No one would get in the way.

No one.


End file.
